El mundo es un pañuelo
by Luty Malfoy
Summary: Existe la teoría de que todo el mundo está conectado por seis personas, Arthur y Francis están por descubrir que tan cierto es eso. En el futuro FACE family, lo pongo en ranking T por paranoia y por la boca malhablada de Lovino y Arthur.
1. Una pelea de niños

**La fan del FrUk vuelve con otro de sus fics, tiene un poco de FACE famiy, que es otra cosa que en serio amo.**

**Espero les guste leerlo como me gusto a mi escribirlo.**

**Capítulo 1**

La vida en Sharon, un pueblito del estado de Connecticut era en serio tranquila o por lo menos lo fue hasta que un día mientras que los niños estaban haciendo plácidamente sus dibujos en el prescolar y la paz estaba reinando en al salón.

Bueno, la paz reino hasta que un niño rubio de ojos azules, le sacara un crayón a otro niño que estaba sentado cerca de él y que tenía el mismo color de pelo y ojos pero con el pelo bastante más largo y un poco rizado. Eso lo enojo y provoco una pelea que termino con la maestra separándolos y el director llamando a los padres.

Uno de esos padres era Arthur Kirkland, profesor de literatura de la secundaria y escritor de novelas románticas en su tiempo libre, que no era mucho. Escribía bajo el seudónimo de Susana Jones, por ser su tipo de novelas algo que no se supone un hombre pueda escribir.

Él era un inglés que se había criado en una granja en las afueras de Londres y vivió ahí hasta que se mudara a Nueva York para estudiar en una buena universidad, habiendo podido estudiar allí por una beca que había conseguido. Allí había conocido al amor de su vida y después de que quedara embarazada le dijo que era demasiado joven para tener un hijo y se fuera corriendo dejando al bebé con él. Si no fuera por Kiku Honda que le había ayudado en serio no sabía cómo hubiera podido. No solo lo ayudaba con la crianza del niño, también ayudaba limpiando la casa e incluso se había apoderado de la cocina porque a diferencia de su madre, Arthur no era para nada bueno en lo que se refería a cocinar.

Cuando llamaron él estaba en su descanso, uno de los recreos pero eso no ayudo a que se tomara la llamada con mejor humor.

— Buenos días ¿Quién habla? — dijo de forma algo escueta como dando a entender que no tenía tiempo que perder, cosa que así era.

— Señor Kirkland, soy el director Vargas, del colegio de su hijo. Lo llamo porque al parecer su hijo estuvo involucrado en una pelea y su presencia es requerida — eso a Arthur no le gustó para nada, sabía que su hijo no era un angelito pero no se podía imaginar que se peleara con alguien, no sin ser provocado o querer demostrar lo heroico que podía llegar a ser.

Después de avisar a su jefe de que se tenía que ausentar, se fue en su auto al colegio de su hijo que por suerte estaba cerca.

Durante todo el viaje no pudo evitar imaginarse a su hijo herido por haberse peleado con alguien mayor que él al haber estado defendiendo a alguien y probablemente nadie le había pedido que lo hiciera, cosa que no sería para nada rara.

Si hubiese sabido que iba a que actuar de esa forma no habría dicho que era un héroe el día que había ayudado a un niño que se había caído y golpeado la rodilla.

Estaba pensando en eso, cuando llegó al colegio, lamentablemente para él, no era el primero en llegar y lo hicieron pasar a la oficina del director donde ya estaba su hijo, un niño de su misma edad y un señor. El último llevaba el cabello rubio y largo hasta los hombros, ojos azules y ropa que se notaba que era de moda, mucho más que su molesta ropa que usaba para enseñar. Ya varias personas le habían dicho que se vestía como un viejo. Bueno él se vestía como uno pero el único que tenía edad para ser catalogado de esa forma era el director que aparentaba tener más o menos unos sesenta y algo de años con el cabello canoso y algunas arugas en la cara pero que la sonrisa lo hacía verse más joven.

Sin articular palabra alguna se fue a sentar a la silla que estaba ubicada al lado de la ocupada por el otro padre disculpándose por su tardanza.

— No se preocupe profesor Kirkland, sabemos que su trabajo no le permite venir cuando le plazca — dijo el director con una leve sonrisa y eso enojo al otro padre.

— Esa no es excusa para llegar tarde, yo también trabajo y vine en el momento en el que me llamaron — si una persona pudiera matar con la mirada, ese padre estaría ya más que muerto y para colmo había notado un dejo de acento francés.

Él había sido educado por sus padres con la creencia de que los franceses eran algo que se debía de odia, por el momento no había conocido una persona de ese país pero ese que estaba sentado al lado de él era exactamente como sus padres le habían dicho que sería una persona de ese país, en serio engreída y molesta.

El director era

— ¿Qué fue lo qué paso? — preguntó al director decidido a mostrar lo superior que era al ignorar los agravios del otro señor.

— Al parecer su hijo le saco un crayón al pequeño Matthew y como no se lo quiso devolver los dos niños empezaron a pelearse por él — al escuchar eso los dos padres miraron a sus respectivos hijos. El francés como si su hijo fuera un sobreviviente de guerra y el inglés con un dejo de decepción, en serio había esperado más de su hijo.

— ¿Mi amado hijito esta lastimado porque ese bruto lo ataco? — se notaba lo furioso que estaba cuando hablaba y no solo por el leve color rojo en su cara.

— Debo decirle, señor Bonnefoy, que fue su hijo el que empezó la pelea — el director tratando de ser imparcial y no inclinarse a ninguno de los lados dándole la razón a alguno de los padres.

— Mi hijo nunca haría como eso sin ser provocado, yo lo eduque para que sea un perfecto caballero — dijo el inglés y se enojó aún más cuando escuchara como el otro señor bufaba a lo que él había dicho, como dudando de que fuera verdad.

— No me va a hacer creer eso, ese niño tiene tanta idea de lo que es ser un caballero como usted de lo que se usa en este siglo — Arthur se obligó a calmarse, más que nada porque estaba tratando de ser un buen ejemplo para su hijo.

— Debe ser por estar tan pendiente de su ropero que su hijo se comporta como una especie de cavernícola que llega a golpear a al que se atreva a sacarle un mugroso crayón — en serio estaba furioso. Lo habían sacado del trabajo por una pelea de tan poca importancia.

— Mi hijo estaba solamente defendiendo lo que era suyo, cosa que no habría tenido que hacer si su hijo no fuera tan idiota como para no poder reconocer que lo que tiene en la mano no le pertenece.

— Mi hijo es mucho más inteligente de lo que usted cree y sabe cuándo no debe pelear pero claro no espero que un _frog_ como usted lo entienda lo que es la inteligencia o los modales — al francés no le gusto para nada que lo llamaran de esa forma tan despectiva.

— Ve señor director, ya está recurriendo a insultarme por mi nacionalidad, está claro que es un xenofóbico — esa era una acusación grave y por eso el inglés se indignó de forma proporcional al insulto cometido, no pudiendo soportar más injurias y antes de que el director lo pudiera parar, ya estaba parado con claras intenciones de pegarle al padre de Matthew.

— Señor Kirkland, por favor siéntese — dijo el director con tono severo — no los llame para que se peleen, lo hice para que habláramos sobre la conducta de sus hijos y viendo que eso es aparentemente imposible, me temo que les debo informar que los dos niños serán igualmente suspendidos por dos días — esos escandalizo a los dos adultos pero el director no les dio tiempo a quejarse porque siguió hablando — estaba con intenciones de elegir un castigo más leve pero la conducta de ustedes señores me dio a entender que eso no sería algo bueno para sus hijos.

— No puede comparar a mi angelito con esta bestia que este _ros_, digo este señor tiene por hijo — Arthur noto como iba a decir un insulto que era una forma despectiva en la que los franceses llamaban a los ingleses pero no tenía prueba de ello y por eso no dijo nada, no tenía ganas de quedar como un idiota acusándolo de decir cosas que no dijo, por lo menos que no dijo enteramente.

— La decisión ya fue tomada, ahora si me disculpan tengo más asuntos que necesitan de mi atención — el francés se paró y antes de irse le dijo al director con una sonrisa.

— Lovino quiere saber cuándo vas a ir a su restaurante — eso hizo que el director se riera un poco.

— Yo pensé que el dueño del restaurante era Antonio pero si se cree el dueño por algo debe ser — así que se conocían. Eso enfureció a Arthur que sin decir nada recogió a su hijo diciendo en voz baja:

— Vámonos Al, que se nota que en este lugar hay favoritismo porque creo que son parientes — eso fue escuchado por el director que se enojó notoriamente y lo paro al decir:

— Aquí no hay ningún tipo de favoritismo, espero no lo olvide y no vuelva a acusarme de ello — lo decía con un tono aparentemente tranquilo pero Arthur se dio cuenta de que era ese tono de advertencia que simula ser tranquilo.

— Claro que no lo hare, señor — dicho eso se fue a donde estaba estacionado el auto, en todo ese tiempo Alfred no había dicho nada porque sabía que de hacerlo le iban a gritar pero como ya no estaban en lo del director se atrevió a hablarle a su padre.

— ¿Estás enojado conmigo papi? — lo dijo con un tono temeroso a lo que el inglés acerco a su hijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Claro que no Al, no me gusto que te pelearas con ese niño pero es bueno que te hayas defendido cuando te atacaban, ahora vemos a casa que seguramente Kiku debe de tener algo rico para que comas — dijo antes de dejar al niño en el suelo mientras buscaba la llave del auto.

Mientras que estaba haciendo eso Alfred vio la moto que estaba estacionada cerca de donde estaban ellos. Esa era una moto en serio interesante, una que hacía que el auto de su papá se viera como una pobre carcacha, en serio le gustaría que su papá tuviera algo como eso en lugar del feo auto que tenían.

Le molesto en serio cuando vio que el francés que había estado molestando a su papi.

— ¿Por qué no podemos tener una moto tan buena como la del _frog? —_ preguntó enojado a lo que su padre le contesto:

— Esas cosas son realmente inseguras, mejor súbete al auto y no olvides de ponerte el cinturón — dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que el francés escuchara y la verdad es que este ya estaba más que harto de la actitud de ese inglés engreído.

— Espero que usted no se olvide de qué lado se maneja porque no está en su preciosa islita, aquí se maneja como en el resto del mundo — eso hizo que se acercara a él con claras intenciones de pegarle.

— Para que sepa yo sé manejar excelentemente y llevo viviendo aquí lo suficiente como para saber de qué lado debo manejar y el hecho de que algo se haga en muchos lados no lo hace mejor y veo por las horrendas flores que tiene una cita, asi que le recomiendo que se vaya porque no es de caballeros dejar a una dama esperando, si es que se le puede llamar dama a la persona que salga con usted — dijo todo eso con ese tono que hasta sus padres le reprochaban por ser demasiado engreído.

— No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando, voy a ver a mi esposa y claro que es una dama, mejor me voy — dicho eso le puso el casco a su amado angelito, a él y se fue dejando al inglés con enojo contenido pero se obligó a calmarse antes de ir con su hijo, no iba a desquitarse con él, eso era algo que sus hermanos habrían hecho y que no tenía las más mínimas intenciones de imitar.

* * *

><p>Por su parte el francés, que se llama Francis, si estaba yendo a ver a su esposa pero lo que no dijo era que su esposa estaba en el cementerio, había muerto en un incendio cuando Francis estaba trabajando en un restaurante.<p>

Por eso había decidido trabajar en algo que le permitiera estar más tiempo con su hijo, actualmente era el locutor de un programa de radio por las noches, eso no le daba tanta ganancia como cuando estaba en el restaurante pero estando solo no se podía dar el lujo de ser caprichoso con el trabajo. La verdad es que no estaba totalmente solo, tenía a su medio hermano italiano llamado Lovino.

El padre de Francis había dejado a su madre cuando este era pequeño y no supieron nada de este hasta que se enteraron que se había casado con una italiana a la que también había abandonado y cuando la madre de Francis murió esta señora lo acepto en su casa como si fuera uno más de sus hijos.

Así fue como él se crio con los mellizos Vargas que lo que tenían de parecido en el físico lo tenían de diferente en la forma de ser. Donde Feliciano era feliz y amigable, su hermano lo tenía de desconfiado y arisco pero igual estaba trabajando en el restaurante como ayudante de cocina y encargado de las salsas, cosa para la que es más que bueno y por la que se jacta mucho.

Cuando llegaron al cementerio se sacó el casco, le saco el casco a su hijo y después lo bajo con sumo cuidado.

El niño era el que llevaba las flores, como siempre que iban a visitar a Joan y la verdad es que lo hacían porque Francis se negaba a que su hijo se olvidara de cómo había sido su madre y cuanto los había amado. Había sido la canadiense más hermosa del mundo y podía verla cada vez que su angelito sonreía.

Pudo haberse ido a Francia una vez que su esposa fuera enterada pero se dio cuenta de que ya amaba ese pueblo y que tenía demasiadas personas conocidas en ese lugar y además su hijo podía estar mucho más tranquilo que en la ciudad de Paris que sería donde se iría vivir. En esa ciudad no iba a poder dejar a su hijo solo en la casa, como lo podía hacer en ese pueblo, podía pero no lo hacía, su abuelo era el que lo cuidaba de noche y lo hacía porque le gustaba. Además aprovechaba para contarle cosas sobre Feliciano y lo bien que le estaba yendo en Alemania donde se dedicaba a pintar.

Y por lo que había escuchado estaba saliendo con alguien, no le había hablado de ese alguien pero sabía que su nieto estaba más que feliz con esa persona y eso en serio le encantaba.

— ¿Mami nos puede ver? — preguntó curioso, no la recordaba pero le encantaba pensar que su mami lo estaba mirando.

— Claro que si, ella te amaba mucho y por eso no te dejaría por nada del mundo — le encantaba que si hijo pensara ese tipo de cosas, era lo que lo hacía tan tierno y abrazáble y por ende termino abrazándolo con todo su amor.

Había ido porque era el cumpleaños de su amada y en serio la extrañaba pero en ese momento iba a tener que llevarlo a su casa para después ir a trabajar, como hacía todos los días.

Fue recibido con un feliz abrazo de parte de su abuelo, que se llamaba Roma, en honor a la ciudad en la que había nacido su madre, él era de Venecia.

— Francis que bueno es verte, ¿Y cómo está mi bisnieto favorito, estás listo para una noche llena de diversión? — dijo mientras se lo llevaba en brazos dentro de la casa.

Francis entro y se preparó para ir a trabajar, poco sabía que ese día iba a ser el que cambiara su vida, haciendo que descubriera como todos en ese pueblo estaban más conectados de lo que pensaban.

**Espero les guste este fic, lo planee con mi novia, ella paso parte de lo que había escrito en mi cuaderno con mi hermosa letra que es como la de los médicos, lo digo por lo fea, al Word y mientras que ella lo hacía yo le subía de nivel en el Kindom Hearts, en serio amo ese juego pero recientemente me trabe en una parte.**

**Es mi primer intento de universo alterno, espero dejar a los personajes lo más dentro de personaje que se pueda, habrá ocs y algunas nyo pero igual espero les guste.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Les doy la bienvenida, espero les guste y comenten, amo los comentarios, especialmente al horno con papas.**

**Capítulo 2**

Francis llego al trabajo tiempo antes de que empezara el programa, así se podía preparar y empezar el programa tranquilo, que era como le gustaba trabajar, estando tranquilo.

La radio en la trabajaba era una radio del estado y por eso se podía dar algunos lujos que en una estación más importante seguramente no podrían.

* * *

><p>En la casa de Arthur este estaba tratando de escribir cuando el Skype le anuncio que tenía una llamada de su madre, cosa que le parecía un poco raro porque en la casa de los Kirkland ya debían de estar preparándose para la cena.<p>

Aceptó la llamada y una señora con cabellos rubios parecido a los de Arthur, ojos de un mismo tono de verde pero las cejas a diferencia de Arthur son de un tamaño normal, porque la persona que estaba en la pantalla era la madre de Arthur y las cejas el inglés las había heredado de su padre.

Eileen Kirkland estaba contenta de estar viendo a su hijito, uno de los más pequeños, después de este estaba Finn que tenía dieciséis, después estaba él con veintisiete, su hermano Brian con veintinueve, Scott que era el mayor de los hombres con treinta y uno, la mayor se llamaba Morgana con treinta y dos, todos bajo el mando de la madre y el padre, que se llamaba Fergus, que era una de las personas más relajadas del mundo. Al parecer Brian había heredado esa calma y los otros habían heredado el carácter de Eileen.

— ¿Cómo está mi hijito hermoso, que hace el niño que nos abandonó para ir a ese continente tan feo y lejos de todas las personas que te amamos? — este solo pudo girar los ojos, en serio era muy exagerada y más cuando estaba hablando con su hijito, el único que no estaba viviendo en la granja con ella.

— Estoy bien mamá, Alfred está bien, se metió en una pelea pero fue porque el otro niño lo ataco por sacarle una estupidez – esos escandalizo a Eileen que llamo a su marido con un grito y cuando este llego, no entendiendo que era lo que estaba pasando saludo a su hijito con la mano.

— ¿Escuchaste querido? Esos brutos americanos golpean al hijo de mi bebé — en serio escandalizada, no podía soportar que su nieto tuviera que pasar por eso.

— Querida no creo que le estén haciendo tanto mal, además es hijo de Artie, seguro que se sabe defender, ¿No Artie? — tratando de tranquilizarla pero no lográndolo mucho y se le quedo mirando hasta que pareciera que había notado algo.

— Estas muy flaco, ¿Acaso no te estas alimentando bien, ese japonés que tiens ahí no te hace lo suficiente? Solo dímelo y me tomare el próximo avión y te hare una rica comida casera, no esas cosas que comen en ese lugar que tiene nombre de mujer. Hablando de mujeres ¿Cómo va la búsqueda de novia nueva? — eso en serio no le gusto para nada a su hijo pero por suerte fue interrumpido por Alfred que estaba llegando a donde estaba su papi. Había escuchado la voz de su abuela y quería hablar con ella.

— Abuelita, ¿Cómo estás? Hola abuelo — feliz de verlos, en serio le encantaban las cosas que le mandaban, tanto para el cumpleaños como para navidad y le encantaba hablar con ellos.

— Estamos bien, felices de verte pequeño, ¿Así que te peleaste con un compañerito? — dijo Fergus con un dejo de orgullo que fue apagado por un golpe en el brazo de su esposa.

— Él empezó la pelea, es un _frog_, papi dijo que lo era — dijo y eso escandalizo a los dos que estaban del otro lado del océano.

La madre llamo a Scott que estaba caminando por ahí para que escuchara lo que estaban contando y se quedaron escuchando interesados la historia del niño pero fueron parados de forma abrupta por la señora.

— Mi amor, no dejes que ninguno de esos inmundos te toque y por mucho que me guste escuchar lo que tienen que decir tengo que ir a hacer la cena, espero que ustedes coman algo sano, o voy a tener que tomarme el avión para poder asegurarme de que coman bien — dijo antes de apagar el Skype.

Como sus abuelitos ya no estaban más en la pantalla, Alfred miro a su papi riéndose.

— Que loca esta la abuela, si hace poco que almorzamos — no sabiendo nada de lo que se refería a los usos horarios.

— Al, en Inglaterra es la hora de la cena, por eso es que ella está por ir a cocinarla, ya te contamos eso varias veces — dijo con paciencia pero el tema al niño no le parecía poco interesante y cambio de tema.

— ¿Puedo escuchar la radio? Es que hay un programa que dicen que es gracioso — preguntó mirándolo con ojos de cachorrito, esos que el padre nunca le podía decir que no.

— Esta bien pero del a Kiku que escuche contigo — dijo para volver a lo que estaba tratando de escribir.

Habiendo escuchado eso se fue corriendo dejando a su papá para que pueda seguir escribiendo que era lo que este quería hacer desde que se sentara delante de la computadora.

En el living estaba Alfred sentado escuchando la radio, que le había pedido a Kiku que se la sintonizara y después este se fue a la cocina diciendo que tenía ganas de prepararle un té a Arthur.

En el programa de radio estaban hablando de varias cosas hasta que Francis empezó a hablar de lo que le había pasado ese día cuando lo llamaran del colegio de su hijo, estaba aclarando que él no estaba acostumbrado a contar las cosas que le pasara en su día a día pero ese día estaba demasiado enojado como para no decir que era lo que había pasado.

Alfred se enojó con la radio y le empezó a gritar, cosa que atrajo la atención de su padre que fue a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando y cuando escucho lo que estaba diciendo el de la radio hablando de lo mal padre que seguramente él era y otras cosas que no eran nada halagadoras, se enojó lo suficiente como para agarrar el teléfono y llamar a la estación de radio, de la cual se sabía el numero porque alguna vez en la mañana habría llamado para pedir alguna canción que le gustara.

No tardaron en ponerlo al aire y cuando lo hicieron el francés lo atendió como a cualquier otro oyente:

— Hola estás al aire ¿Tienes algo que decir con respecto al tema que estamos tratando? — se notaba que se estaba haciendo el simpático y eso le molesto aún más.

— El tema que están tratando no es más que una gran mentira, fue tu hijo el que le pego al mío y no al revés — estaba dispuesto a aclarar las cosas aunque tuviera que quedar en ridículo con todas las personas que escucharan esa radio, que por suerte no incluía familiares suyos, en especial su madre que quería que siempre actuara como un caballero. "El que te hayas criado en una granja no significa que no puedas ser un caballero" le solía decir a todos sus retoños cuando uno se portaba de forma poco caballerosa.

— No sabía que teníamos el honor de que nos escucharas pero no creo haberme equivocado mucho con lo que dije, eso fue más o menos lo que el director nos dijo — haciéndose el inocente cosa que le molesto mucho.

— No dejes que te haga quedar mal, papi — dijo Alfred pero para mala suerte el francés le escucho e hizo un gesto de sorprendido.

— ¿Dejas que tu hijo escuche este programa? En serio eres peor padre de lo que pensaba — se notaba que se estaba divirtiendo retándole, en serio se había sorprendido con lo que se estaba enterando.

— Yo estaba escribiendo algo y él me pidió permiso para escuchar la radio, pero eso no es algo que deba importarte _frog _— lo dijo de forma más que despectiva y por el insulto fue que le cortaron la llamada.

Después de eso el maldito pidió perdón a la audiencia diciendo lo que significaba ese insulto y que le parecía raro que estando en pleno siglo veintiuno hubiera gente que lo siguiera usando, que él se sabía un insulto que era perfecto para responderle pero que no lo diría, demostrando de esa forma como él si era más civilizado. Eso fue lo último que se pudo escuchar porque Arthur apagó la radio y prohibió que volvieran a sintonizar esa estación, después le dijo que se fuera a ver la tele.

Al día siguiente fue a trabajar y en el salón de profesores durante uno de sus descansos, su amigo austriaco, profesor de música, sintió un poco de lastima por él, pero le reto por haber dicho ese tipo de comentario, que no era para nada lo que un caballero debería decir, que era algo malo por si alguno de sus alumnos lo escuchara.

— Dudo que alguno de mis alumnos escuche ese programa de porquería — sacudiendo la mano como si imaginariamente quitara el tema de delante de él.

— Es un programa bastante popular, yo no me confiaría — volvió a advertirle pero al inglés en serio no le pudo importar menos pero lamentablemente el profesor de música tenía razón, muchos de los alumnos habían escuchado ese programa y como a muchos les caía bien o miraban de mal modo.

Es más, hasta tuvo que dar una explicación de lo mal que había estado lo que había dicho y que no se tenían que decir sin importar de que país fuera. Eso lo tuvo que decir en el salón de actos, en frente de todo el colegio cosa que no le gusto para nada.

Tampoco le gusto tener que obligar a Kiku a cuidar de Alfred pero no había forma de que lo llevara al trabajo, sería demasiado caótico para los dos y más un día como ese.

* * *

><p>Francis estaba aprovechando que estaba con su hijo para ir al restaurante de Antonio. El lugar era un restaurante familiar que estaba administrado por él, su hermana, su esposa y el novio de su hermana, es decir eran todos familia los que trabajaban allí o por lo menos así lo veía Antonio.<p>

Este era un español que había ido a vivir a ese pueblito después de años de estar viviendo en la capital de España, había querido ir a un lugar mucho más tranquilo, antes había ido de vacaciones a un lugar de Sudamérica, (a cuál nunca dijo) y en lugar conoció a la hermosa América. Persona con la que se casó y después de unos pocos años viviendo en ese país de donde era ella se mudaron al pueblo de Estados Unidos donde al poco tiempo cumplieron el sueño de abrir un restaurante y tener muchos hijos. Lo segundo en serio lo hizo porque tuvieron diez hijos y sus nombres eran:

Julio con doce años, Martín de once, después tuvieron mellizos llamados Manuel y Ángela de nueve años, tras un descanso tuvieron a Francisco que tenía seis años, Miguel y Alejandro fueron en serio una sorpresa y cuando ya estaban con pocas ganas de tener hijos nació Sebastián.

América a veces se quejaba de que tener tanto hijo la había dejado fea pero esos siempre eran descartados por Antonio que estaba seguro de que nunca se podría enamorar de nadie que no fuera ella.

Cuando Francis se sentó no tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que Ana María, la hermosa hermana de Antonio fuera a preguntarle que iba a pedir.

Si no fuera porque ella estaba saliendo con Lovino, él en serio la habría invitado a salir, no solo tenía una buena figura, pechos no demasiado grandes, ojos azules, como la madre de ellos y su cabello era de un mismo color que el de Antonio.

— Tu sabes lo que me gusta preciosa — dijo con tono seductor pero ella lo miro bastante enojada.

— En serio quieres que Lovino trate de matarte otra vez, ya no es divertido ver cómo trata de golpearte — dijo ella parte en chiste y eso provoco que el mencionado salga de la cocina con un gran cuchillo en sus manos.

— Ya te dije miles de veces que no te acerques a ella, bastardo — el enojo hacía que parte de su cara estuviera roja, tenía puesto su uniforme de cocinero que era blanco, con pantalones negros y el pelo cubierto por una bandana de color negro. Era lo mismo que usaba Antonio en la cocina, era lo que estaba establecido para los quisieran trabajar en ese lugar.

Ana María fue a donde estaba parado su novio con los brazos cruzados, eso lo asusto bastante, ella era una persona a la que nadie quería ver cuando estaba enojada.

— Vuelve a entrar a la cocina no iremos a cenar el domingo — eso en serio lo asustó y paso de ser un posible asesino a un niñito regañado en un parpadeo.

— Pero mi vida, es nuestro día libre y estuve pensando mucho en lo que te iba a cocinar, hasta compre un mugroso pato para hacértelo solo a ti — eso no sonaba para nada romántico pero ella sabía que era solo su forma de hablar, que en serio iba a ser diferente cuando fueran solo ellos dos.

— Metete dentro de la cocina y no me enojo pero si me enojo no hay cita y no te olvides de decirle a Antonio que cocine el plato de Francis – dicho eso el italiano se metió en la cocina murmurando cosas en su idioma.

— ¿Sabes que si sigues haciendo eso no te voy a poder permitir seguir viniendo o peor te voy a usar como niñero para todos mis retoños? — esa la peor amenaza que ella se le ocurría cuando alguien le molestaba.

— Esta bien Chérie, no vuelvo a admirarte para que no me traten de matar, tanto tu novio como el ejercito que son tu hijos ¿Estaban tratando de hacer un equipo de futbol, acaso? — eso lo dijo divertido pero la sonrisa se le borro cuando vio la cara de enojada de la camarera.

— Mejor cállate — estaba por decir alguna otra cosa pero se calló al ver a un albino que se estaba sacando los lentes oscuros y se estaba sentándose en la mesa de francés delante de él, con una gran sonrisa.

— Sea lo que sea que haya pedido, yo quiero lo mismo y una buena botella de vino — sonriéndole, cosa que no era un crimen tan malo, dado a que Lovino no se enteraría de lo que estaba pasando.

— No deberías estar trabajando — preguntó intrigado, eso era raro, no tanto como el hecho de que su amigo trabajara como bibliotecario en la secundaria pero seguramente era malo.

— Uno de mis amigos esta de mal humor y tengo pausa para salir a almorzar. Creo que hoy me lo llevare a tomar, es realmente gracioso cuando se emborracha, se pone realmente violento — riéndose recordando la última vez que salieran a tomar algo, cosa que no había sido hacía bastante.

— Entonces apúrate a comer que seguro te meterás en problemas si llegas tarde, según escuche muchos de los profesores allí son personas sin vida ni sentido del humor — estaba recordando al idiota con el que había peleado.

— Mi amigo es así excepto cuando toma, se pone divertido, uno de estos días deberías venir con nosotros — trato de invitarlo, cosa que hacía cada tanto pero hasta el momento no había aceptado nunca.

— Tu sabes que por ahora no puedo pero ya podre algún día y no quiero que te quedes sin conquistas por estar yo ahí Gilbert, sé que mi belleza es abrazadora — guiñándole un ojo, cosa que hizo que el albino se riera a carcajadas.

— Tu no eres mi tipo, a mi me gusta ser el único maravilloso en la pareja. Esa es la forma en la que yo me muevo — sonriendo mientras que estaba viendo a las otras personas en el restaurante, estaba lejos de estar vació pero no era un día en el que se llenara de gente.

— Claro que así eres y por eso todo el mundo te ama — lo decía porque le gustaba inflarle el ego, era divertido.

— Claro que todos me aman, los que no me aman tiene problemas mentales, no conozco a nadie que no me ame — lo dijo en un tono de voz tan alto que América fue a pegarme en la cabeza con la mano abierta y decirle que no hable tan fuerte.

* * *

><p>De allí Gilbert fue al colegio donde se encontró a Arthur que estaba esperándolo con los brazos cruzados y cara de enojo.<p>

— Gilberte, te estuve esperando para que me dieras un libro ¿Se puede saber dónde demonios te habías metido? — estaba con menos paciencia que en días comunes.

— Estaba comiendo en el mejor restaurante de la zona, uno de estos días deberías de ir, las mejores personas de este aburrido lugar vamos pero creo que contigo pueden llegar a hacer una excepción contigo — solo consiguió que su amigo girara los ojos.

— Esta bien, hoy es viernes así que podemos salir a tomar algo pero no demasiado, en serio no me gusta que Alfred me vea así, es algo que no me gustaba en mi casa y no quiero que el pase por algo ni siquiera remotamente parecido — lo había visto a muchos de sus hermanos después de que fueran a tomar y era algo más que horrible.

— Estaré en la puerta de tu aburrida casa a las ocho, así que ponte ropa que parece más de nuestra edad y espérame — después de eso le preguntó cuál era el libro que quería y se lo dio.

Había personas que se preguntaban como ellos podían ser amigos pero la verdad es que se divertían mucho cuando salían juntos y eso compensaba la forma de ser del inglés.

Dicho eso el inglés se fue a su clase no sabiendo lo cerca que había estado de ir al bar con la persona que recientemente más odiaba.

**Espero les guste, la idea de los Fernández Carriedo, es decir la familia de Antonio la cree con mi novia, los diez hijos serían algunos países de Sudamérica, en el próximo capítulo diré cuales son porque mientras escribo esto no tengo e cuadernito donde lo anote y tengo fiaca de ir a buscarlo.**

**Las palabras:**

**Inglés:**

**Frog: sapo**

**Francés:**

**Chérie : querida**

**MxM's Lovers****: Yo también la amo, es una de los tipos de historias más tiernos que se pueden leer, por lo menos en mi opinión.**

**No va a haber AsaKiku, son solo amigos y Joan es la forma francesa, creo de llamar a Juana de arcos, espero haberlo escrito bien. **

**La verdad es que cualquiera que se tuviera que soportar los insultos de Arthur quedaría como un amargado, solo espero poder mejorar eso en lo que sigue de la historia.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**He aquí mi tercer capítulo, la verdad es que esto es algo que estoy escribiendo porque me divierte y espero que a alguno de ustedes los divierta también.**

**Las historias trágicas espero no arruinen eso y las nyos que puse son Ana María que es Nyo España y la ex de Arthur que es Nyo América, es de ahí de donde saco Alfred muchas de sus caractristicas, se parece más a ella.**

**Sigan leyendo y por favor comenten que eso en serio me ayuda a saber qué es lo que tengo que mejorar y si pueden evitar los flames me harán un favor más que grande.**

**Capítulo 3**

Salir a tomar no era algo que hacía todo el tiempo, era algo que en serio evitaba pero el hablar con su madre le hizo recordar cosas que en serio no tenía ganas, como el hecho de que estaba solo y en un pueblo tan pequeño no era tan fácil volver a conseguir pareja. Muchas de las mujeres ya estaban en pareja, no eran su tipo o habían escuchado de su mal carácter y pensaban que él no era el tipo de persona con la que saldrían.

Pero con Gilbert estaba bastante seguro de que por lo menos se iban a divertir un poco, no era el tipo de persona en la que generalmente pudiera confiar pero era una persona muy divertida.

Con tantas ganas que tenía el albino de divertirse fue arrastrando al su británico amigo a la barra y pidió para los dos porque sabía que era lo que le gustaba.

Fue con el primer sorbo del trago que Arthur tiro por la borda toda idea de tomar poco y empezó con ganas de emborracharse, cosa que a su amigo le encantó, bueno le gusto hasta que se acercara a la primera mujer y tratara de hablarle, porque en esos momentos

ya no hablaba más como un elegante inglés con mucha cultura y amplio vocabulario, no en esos momentos hablaba como un pirata salido de una mala película de Hollywood y eso para las personas de ese bar no era para nada sexy, era gracioso para algunos pero nada sexy.

Por eso fue que termino llorando en la barra y ahí Gilbert supo que era un buen momento para que se fueran pero Arthur en serio no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

— No me quiero ir, tu me vas a dejar, como lo hizo ella que se fue solo porque íbamos a tener un nenito, uno que es lo mejor que me haya pasado en la vida y en serio no puedo creer como se fue, Al también se va a ir y me dejara solo como un perro y me moriré solo — esto era lo de siempre, siempre terminaba hablando de ella y de las cosas que lo deprimían.

— La próxima vez que vea a ese idiota _frog_ voy a romperle la cara, no va a volver a hablarme de esa forma tan poco educada, en serio lo matare y destrozare tanto sus restos que nadie va a poder reconocerlo — fue en ese momento que se lo llevaron a cuestas fuera del bar y después de sacarle las llaves de su para nada asombroso auto, lo llevo a su casa donde lo dejo en la cama ante la enojada mirada de japonés que se iba a encargar de que su hijo, que en ese momento estaba durmiendo no lo viera de esa forma.

* * *

><p>Lovino estaba con su novia en la casa de ella, porque como buen cocinero a la noche no tenía las más mínimas ganas de acercarse a un horno ni hacer que se pareciera en lo más mínimo a cocinar.<p>

María Ana había logrado que su hermano le dejara el día libre a los dos, era algo que había logrado después de mucho insistir y cuando nada de eso había servido trato prometiendo cuidar a sus hijos una noche para que pudieran salir y divertirse, cosa que ellos en serio hacían cada muerte de obispo.

Lo malo es que ella no era para nada una buena cocinera y por eso había hecho lo más sencillo que podía, un lindo pollo al horno, cosa que su novio agradeció por el simple hecho de no haberlo tenido que cocinar él y todo iba bien hasta que sonara el celular de Lovino.

De mala gana el italiano atendió y después de unos minutos de hablar dejo el teléfono en la mesa un poco decepcionado.

— Feli viene a vivir aquí con su novio, en serio no me gusta que este con ese idiota, ese macho patatas en serio le va a arruinar todo — lo decía con odio y Ana María miraba el teléfono con igual odio porque eso había arruinado

— No hables mal del novio de tu hermano, no lo conoces y sabes cómo odio que hables mal de la gente que no conoces, ¿Qué diría tu abuelo si se enterara que estás hablando de esa forma? — Lo dijo en un tono de voz demasiado maternal tanto que enojo a su novio que le pego en la mano.

— Deja de hablar como si fueras mi madre, eso en serio me asusta — enojado cruzándose de brazos dándole la razón a María Ana cuando pensara que lo romántico se había ido por la ventana.

Pero aun así logro que la cita fuera ligeramente mejor que como empezó.

* * *

><p>Francis también había recibido el llamado de Feli y hasta se había ofrecido a ir a buscarlo sabiendo que Lovino no había querido ir y lo sabía porque no le gustaba estar cerca de su hermano. Aparentemente se sentí inferior a este a pesar de que Lovino cocinara mucho mejor que Feliciano pero eso no era algo que le tuvieran que contar porque nunca escuchaba las cosas que nadie le dijera con respecto a esas cosas.<p>

Había estado haciendo de camarero en el restaurante de Antonio porque ese día no tenía que trabajar en la radio, lo había hecho mientras que los eran cuidados por una valiente niñera, una que se animaría a cuidar a los once niños, (los diez hijos de Antonio y Matthew.)

Habían tenido que hacer una escala en la capital del país, ahí se tomaron un segundo avión y por eso cuando llegaron estaban más que agotados pero eso no paro a Feliciano de que fuera corriendo a abrazar a su medio hermano.

Atrás de este estaba su novio alemán. Era una cabeza más alto que Feli, con ojos celestes y pelo rubio peinado para atrás de una forma en la que Francis le hizo suponer que usaba gel.

— La verdad es que no sé pero puede ser, no leo mucho los diarios — en serio se sentía tonta pero no le importaba, le estaba yendo bastante bien en el colegio y eso era todo lo que le importaba por el momento.

— Feliciano, por favor suéltalo, discúlpenos señor — Francis lo miro no entendiendo lo que pasaba, era como si Feliciano no le hubiera hablado de él.

— Claro que no me importa, este es mi medio hermano, vamos Feliciano que tu abuelo te consiguió una habitación en el hotel y mañana te mostrara la casa en la que podrás vivir — eso sorprendió al alemán que en serio no se esperaba que el abuelo de Feliciano hiciera tanto por ellos.

— No deberían tomarse tantos problemas con nosotros — dijo el alemán pero Feliciano lo reto.

— No digas eso Ludwig, mi abuelito nos quiere cuidar y tenemos que dejarle, es muy bueno.

— De esa forma van a poder estar tranquilos y van a poder conseguir un trabajo, conozco gente que les puede ayudar con eso ve — dijo Francis y pudo ver por la cara de Ludwig que eso no le gustaba pero prefirió no hacer comentarios al respecto.

El abuelo Roma les había prestado el auto y de esa forma los dejo en el hotel prometiendo que después irían a buscarlo para ir a comer al restaurante de Antonio, donde comerían algo bueno.

Los dejo en el hotel y de ahí fue a su casa, iba a ir con su angelito a comer con ellos.

Su angelito se había estado divirtiendo jugando con su peluche, que era un oso polar que le había regalado su madre cuando esta estaba viva y que él cuidaba como si fuera su mayor tesoro.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, Feliciano se metió en la cocina e ignorando a Antonio fue a abrazar a su hermano que por suerte no estaba cortando nada en ese momento.

— Lovi, te extrañe mucho, ¿Por qué no me llamabas más seguido? — lo último lo dijo con tono de reproche, en serio molesto porque su hermano lo ignorara — Francis me llamaba más seguido que tu, ve — eso enojo a Lovino pero fue Antonio el que respondió.

— Feli, tenemos que cocinar y lo necesito, si puedes soltarlo antes de que América nos mate sería mejor — el restaurante estaba a nombre de Antonio pero la verdadera jefa era América, nadie en ese restaurante haría nada que la pudiera enojar, porque enojada deba mucho miedo.

Gracias a eso soltó a su hermano quien pudo seguir cocinando bastante enojado con que le interrumpieran con lo que estaba haciendo.

Ludwig se sorprendió cuando vio como los estaban tratando tan bien y por poco se desmaya cuando su hermano entro con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y lo abrazó, costumbre que debió de haber adquirido en Estados Unidos, porque estaba más que seguro que cuando vivían en Alemania no habría hecho.

— En serio me sorprende que me haya tenido que enterar por mi mejor amigo, cuando te volviste un tan mal hermano — divirtiéndose con como su hermanito estaba tratando de alejarse de él, era como si tuviera algún tipo de enfermedad contagiosa y por lo que se tenía que separar en los próximos segundos o algo le podría pasar.

— Suéltame Gilbert — en serio quería que su hermano mayor se separara y para colmo muchas personas lo estaban viendo, cosa que hizo que se sonrojara bastante.

— Se ven tan tierno cuando se pone así de rojo — dijo Feliciano, por lo que fue notado por el mayor de los alemanes y este le fue a abrazar con ganas, haciendo que el italiano se riera.

— Gilbert, te extrañe mucho, ve — abrazándolo con ganas hasta que Lovi salió de la cocina por el ruido y al ver eso fue a separarlos de una forma más que brusca.

— No toques a mi hermano, maldito alemán de porquería — en serio enojado pero el albino solo se rio.

— Ya te dije que soy prusiano — dijo pero el hermano lo corrigió negando con la cabeza.

— Ya te dijimos más de veinte veces que ese país no existía cuando naciste — en serio odiaba cuando su hermano se creía de esa nación que ya no existía y todo por haber nacido en Berlín.

— Yo diré lo que quiera y Prusia era un país mucho mejor que Alemania — en serio ofendido por lo que había dicho su hermanito, ya era mucho que fuera más alto que él como para que además actué como si fuera el mayor.

Comieron con relativa paz, porque Gilbert enojaba a Lovino solo para divertirse y era retado por su hermanito que en serio tenía ganas de tener una cena en paz y todo empeoro cuando una mujer húngara entro al restaurante.

Gilbert se la quedó mirando unos segundos totalmente sorprendido por la belleza de la mujer y lo peor era que la conocía y que esta lo odiaba en serio. Lo odiaba porque era demasiado asombroso para estar con ella pero en realidad le hubiera gustado que ella quisiera estar con él pero por el momento no lo había logrado.

Igual iba a tratar, se acercó a ella y con toda la confianza que pudo mostrar dijo.

— Elizabetta querida, sé que no te puedes resistir a mi belleza, porque no nos vamos a tomar algo los dos solos, conozco un pub cerca de aquí que seguro te va a encantar — lo dijo con un tono seductor que lo único que le consiguió fue una buena cachetada en el medio de la cara.

— Vuélveme a hablar de esa forma y te golpeare con una sartén y sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo — enojada hasta que escucho de la caja la voz de la jefa que la retaba.

— No lo golpees, puede que sea insoportable pero es un buen cliente y no me gustaría perderlo — América estaba enojada con Elizabetta, cosa que le molesto mucho a esta y se alejó del que la estaba molestando.

— Esta bien, si lo ataco será fuera de este lugar — dicho eso se fue a sentar en la mesa donde siempre se sentaba.

Después de eso se fue a sentar se vuelta al lado de Ludwig quien lo miro con algo de lastima pero la cara de creído que era común en él pero como su hermano pudo notar que realmente estaba dolorido por lo mal que le había ido con la profesora de preescolar, que era conocida como una de las personas más tiernas del mundo, cosa que realmente no parecía cuando hablaba con Gilbert, era como si él le sacara lo peor de ella.

— Así nunca vas…. — pero fue interrumpido por su hermano.

— Mejor comamos — dijo con una sonrisa forzada y decidieron que lo mejor era hacerle caso.

— La chica es linda ve — Feliciano feliz de haber visto una chica tan linda pero como Gilbert gustaba de ella no iba a tratar de conquistarla y menos con su amado Ludwig al lado de él.

**Hasta aquí llego mi inspiración, espero les guste y prometo que ya se van a volver a ver, que va a haber una pelea entre e****llos y que a la larga se van a aprender a llevar bien.**

**TheAwesomeJul**** : Si fue un error de mi parte y espero que ya quede claro, Ana María sería Nyo España y la hermana de Antonio en la historia.**

**En serio me encantan tus reviews, sigue leyendo que yo seguiré escribiendo aunque parezca que solo tu me leas o solo tu opines.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Hola gente hermosa que no comenta y mi lectora fiel, espero les guste lo que escribo.**

**Estoy haciendo encuestas en Subway, me encanta molestar a las personas preguntando cosas, es un trabajo eventual solo tres días pero igual es plata.**

**Por favor comenten, si no lo hacen les mandare a Francis desnudo a que les trate de seducir.**

**Capítulo 4 **

Así fue como los dos días pasaron de una forma en serio tranquila, cosa que no fue para nada fácil, especialmente en lo que se refería a mantener a Alfred entretenido, para eso Kiku había tenido que estar con él todo el tiempo porque de estar solo se iba a meter en muchos problemas y estaba segura de que lo haría.

Arthur no había avanzado mucho en lo que se refería a su novela y su editorial le estaba amenazando de que si no les daba algo que valiera la pena, iban a tener que pensar en mandar a alguien para que lo vigilara y eso era lo peor que le pudiera pasar, tener a alguien que viera lo que estaba escribiendo o peor, alguien que supiera ese secreto que hasta el momento había felizmente que nadie que no fuera de la familia no supiera.

Estaba tan ocupado pensando en esas cosas que Kiku le tuvo que recordar que su té se estaba enfriando, eso hizo que se pusiera rojo y se lo tomo algo rápido para después agarrar a Alfred y llevarlo al jardín de infantes, que quedaba bastante cerca de su trabajo.

Al parecer ese día sus alumnos estaban especialmente molestos y cuando fue a tomar su té en el salón de profesores vio que Gilbert estaba ya ahí y cuando lo vio fue a recibirlo emocionado.

— Artie, mi poco asombroso hermano está en el pueblo y pensé que podríamos salir a tomar algo, tu, él, yo y uno de mis mejore amigos. Habría invitado a mis dos amigos pero el segundo está demasiado ocupado con su ejército de hijos — Arthur lo pensó unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza.

— No puedo, no fue hace mucho que saliéramos y sabes que no puedo hacerlo seguido porque quiero ser un buen ejemplo para Alfred — eso provoco que su amigo se le riera en la cara haciendo que la persona que estaba entrando donde estaban ellos.

— No me digas que estas tratando de convencer a Arthur de que saliera contigo a tomar, es peor que cuando estas atrás de mi ex esposa — se habían separado hacía ya algunos años porque ella estaba demasiado metida en las relaciones de las personas que conocía, como estar tratando de que Arthur tuviera una cita con alguien.

— Tu ex esposa es realmente guapa, es algo que no se puede negar y en serio fuiste un idiota por dejar que se te fuera, por eso ahora ella será mía y haremos un montón de cosas geniales juntas — así se fue del todo del tema de conseguir que Arthur saliera a tomar con él y otras personas.

— No hables de ella de esa forma, es en serio algo irrespetuoso, por favor Arthur puedes explicarle eso al idiota de tu amigo — en serio le gustaba tener a su amigo para tener alguien que lo apoyara, eso era lo que Roderich agradecía de Arthur.

— A nadie le gusta que hablen bien de su ex, ni siquiera a mí me gustaría — le gustaba pensar que ella había muerto pero sabía que estaba en algún lugar y probablemente estuviera acompañada.

— Pero eso sería una gran mentira, no fue nada asombroso que ella se fuera, por eso tienes que volver a salir conmigo, seguro hasta tu familia estará de acuerdo conmigo, o quieres que le mande un mail a tu madre y que se venga para asegurarse de que su niñito vaya de citas — eso en serio asusto al inglés porque estaba seguro de que su madre sería capaz de hacer eso.

— No creo que la señora Kirkland se haga un viaje tan largo solo porque Arthur no está teniendo citas, eso sería algo muy poco lógico — opino muy escéptico, el profesor de música, a lo que Gilbert se rio a carcajadas.

— La señora Eileen Kirkland vino una vez corriendo a este colegio porque su niño estaba triste porque su hijo tenía varicela — eso había pasado hacía dos años y en serio había sorprendido a más de un alumno y muchos profesores cuando la señora entrara como un animal en estampida yendo a abrazar a su niñito.

— No me acordaba de eso, mejor que vayas con este ridículo, no quiero tener alumnos asustados por tu madre, la última vez fue algo en serio caótico — no había sido para nada placentero y si lo podía evitar mejor.

Arthur no pudo decir nada porque sonó el timbre y los tres se volvieron cada cual a su puesto de trabajo.

* * *

><p>Ludwig había tratado de convencer a su hermano de que no estaba interesado pero fue el que le prometieran que iba a haber otra persona igual de aburrida que el que aceptara. Solo esperaba que no fuera alguien loco como su hermano y que le hubiera mentido solo para que él fuera. Otra razón por la que había aceptado era porque Feliciano había quedado en comer con sus parientes y en serio no tenía ganas de soportar al hermano de este que lo mirara con odio durante toda la cena y después de esta.<p>

Fue bar donde se iban a reunir y vio que había una persona sentada sola en la barra. No sabía si una de las dos personas que Gilbert le había dicho que iban a tomar con ellos. Como no tenía pelo largo, estaba claro que no era Francis pero al verle la cara y en especial las cejas vio que su hermano no exageraba, que eran bastante grandes y eso le sirvió para saber quién era.

— ¿Arthur? — eso sorprendió un poco al inglés pero no tardo en recuperarse.

— Si, soy yo y seguramente tu eres Ludwig, tu hermano solo decía que no eras asombroso, creo que debí exigirle que te describiera de una forma más detallada — eso sorprendió al alemán, en serio no se podía imaginar que su hermano fuera amigo de una persona que parecía ser tan sensata como era ese inglés.

Estuvieron hablando hasta que su hermano y su amigo francés. Lo que le sorprendió fue que el inglés se puso tenso cuando lo noto, había sabido que las personas de esos dos países no se llevaban bien pero no sabía que fuera para tanto.

— Que hace este idiota aquí — Arthur apuntando a Francis no controlando su ira y eso en serio molesto a Gilbert que había estado emocionado de que sus dos amigos se conocieran.

— No se peleen, si sus hijos se pelearon y fue muy feo pero no por eso se deben de odiar, son mis mejores amigos y quiero que todos podamos tomar y divertirnos — al terminar de decir eso los abrazo a los dos logrando que se relajaran un poco.

— Por tu puedo soportar a este, al que seguramente le elegiste la ropa que se puso — eso era porque a diferencia de cuando iba a trabajar, estaba usando unos jeans ajustados, con una camisa de los Sex Pistols y unas botas de cuero y tenía que admitir que el pantalón hacía que sus piernas se vieran mucho mejor que con el que lo había visto en la oficina de su abuelo.

— Yo elijo mi propia ropa, solo porque me guste usar ropa poco asombrosa para trabajar no quiere decir que no la tenga — si tantos años siendo amigo del albino había hecho que algunas veces usara esa palabra que a él tanto le gustaba.

Después de eso y para que se callara, Gilbert les pidió lo que sabía le gustaba a sus dos amigos, un buen vino para Francis y un wiski para Arthur.

Este no tardó mucho en emborracharse y empezar a insultar pero como estaba Francis también empezó a halagarlo, diciéndole lo guapo que le parecía, cuantas ganas tenía de hacerlo suyo y muchas otras cosas que pasaban por su mente.

Francis, habiendo tomado algo con menos medida alcohólica que Arthur no se emborracho tan rápido y por eso supo que no tenía que aceptar los avances de este, porque eso sería aprovecharse y si había algo que él no era, era un violador.

Por eso mismo se quedó cuidando al inglés que al ver que no iba a conseguir nada con él trato de pelearse con algunas personas del bar y a muchas la idea de pelearse con él en serio le encantaba, eso pasaba poco pero ya había peleado varias veces pero no iba dejar que lo hiciera, el desgraciado tenía un hijo y por eso no le iba a dejar aparecer golpeado.

Así fue como lo llevo a su casa. Casa donde estaba su mucamo, persona que le ayudo diciéndole donde estaba la cama de este, sacarle los zapatos y taparlo, de esa forma iba a poder taparlo y que durmiera.

Pasó por el cuarto del niño y solo lo abrió un poco para poder verlo dormir, dándose cuenta de que sus vidas no eran tan diferentes como pensaba.

— Gracias por traerlo, puede ser un poco complicado, en especial si se pone a pelear, es muy efusivo cuando toma — se notaba que ese oriental estaba encariñado con el inglés y un poco le molestó, en serio no le gustaba la idea.

— No es nada, solo asegúrate que este bien — un poco seco, ya con ganas de irse lo más lejos que pudiera de esa casa.

* * *

><p>América estaba contenta, había logrado que todos los niños se durmieran y podía pasar un rato íntimo con su esposo, era algo que no pasaba seguido y cada segundo que podían estar solos era algo que en serio apreciaba.<p>

Así fue como con toda la calma y silencio fue de puntitas a la cama que ambos compartían y se acostó al lado de su amado esposo pero para frustración de ella, él estaba más que dormido. Después de insistir logro que Antonio se despertara y lo empezó a besar esperando de esa forma poder llegar a estar íntimos. Lamentablemente uno de sus retoños, Sebastián que estaba muy asustado abrazando su osito de peluche, estaba en serio asustado y abrió la puerta asustando a sus padres que se separaron como si se quemaran al estar uno cerca del otro.

— ¿Qué paso querido? — dijo América que fue la primera en recuperarse del susto mientras que subía al pequeño a su regazo para que se sintiera seguro, cosa que paso porque este se abrazó a su mami con fuerza.

— Martín me conto del monstro que vive debajo de las camas y que come niños pequeños como a mi — ese tipo de cosas en serio molestaba a María, que entre sus niños se asustaran era algo que la ponía furiosa.

— Eso no es verdad, no hay nada debajo de tu cama y mañana hablare con tu hermano para que no te cuente ese tipo de cosas — eso no convenció mucho al niño de tres años y viendo eso Antonio acotó.

— Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir con nosotros — eso no le gustó a su esposa pero al ver la cara de su hijito supo que no iba a poder mandarlo a su cuarto.

El niño muy emocionado se recostó en medio de sus dos padres y estos resignados se volvieron a dormir.

* * *

><p>Cuando Arthur se despertó se asustó al ver que estaba con la misma ropa del día anterior porque en serio no recordaba haber dio a su casa, muchos menos llegado a la cama pero no pudo pensar en eso por mucho porque el maldito dolor de cabeza de la resaca lo atacó con todas sus fuerzas, tanto que sentía que se iba a morir, en serio tenía ganas de quedarse en la cama y morirse.<p>

Lamentablemente teniendo un hijo no se podía dar esos lujos y no tardo mucho Kiku en aparecer con el té y la aspirina para que pudiera seguir con su día.

— ¿Cómo fue que llegue a casa, hice algo vergonzoso? — esas eran las dos cosas que en serio le importaban y las preguntó mientras, con gran esfuerzo, salía de la cama y trataba de llegar al baño para poder ponerse presentable. En especial porque estaba seguro que no faltaba mucho para que su madre quisiera hablar con él. Siempre se arrepentía del momento en el que había instalado el Skype en su teléfono, eso y que sus hermanos le enseñaran a usarlo.

— Fue un señor francés que lo trajera, me pidió que le dijera que lo llamara cuando se sintiera bien — eso no era verdad pero estaba seguro de que a la persona que lo había traído le gustaría saber que Arthur estaba bien.

— Me encantaría pero no tengo el número — dijo viéndolo con satisfacción, sabiendo que no iba a poder llamarlo.

— En cualquier caso va a poder agradecérselo cuando lo vea, cuando vaya a dejar a Alfred a la escuela — eso hizo que Arthur se preocupara de golpe.

— ¿Dónde está Alfred? — preguntó asustado, se había empezado a sentir un poco mejor pero no tanto como para poder pensar bien en lo que estaba pasando.

— Está viendo la televisión, como es domingo se despertó temprano y estuvo allí, todavía le quedan varias horas de ver televisión antes de que le digamos que es momento de salir a jugar afuera — era lo que hacían en los fines de semana, así no se quedaba todo el día frente al aparato pero también era capaz de ver sus programas favoritos y su padre podía dormir en paz.

Estaba cambiándose cuando el teléfono sonó, de mala gana lo fue a atender, en serio no esperaba que nadie lo llamara en ese día.

Pero como era un caballero trato de hacer que su voz sonara lo más cordial posible.

— Aquí Arthur Kirkland al habla, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? — dijo sentándose en la cama, no tenía ni las más mínimas ganas de hablar con nadie.

— ¿_Petit lapin?,_ que bueno es saber que estas bien, en serio me preocupe cuando te deje en la cama pero me alegro al saber que estas bien — sonaba en serio sincero.

— Podría estar mejor pero en un rato, la resaca me estaba matando cuando me desperté pero ya me estoy mejorando — suspirando un poco feliz de que no se burlara por algo que pudo haber hecho en el bar.

— Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, si quieres podemos ir a la plaza, nosotros y nuestros hijos, creo que es mejor que tratemos de que se lleven bien — Arthur lo pensó unos segundos antes de responder, ya estaba siendo hora de que Alfred saliera a jugar.

Después de colgar se vistió con algo cómodo y fue a donde estaba Alfred, que estaba sentado delante de la tele, con el piyama puesto celebrando las cosas que pasaban en el programa. Estaba tan concentrado que ignoro totalmente a su padre.

— Al, vamos a salir al parque, cuando termine este programa te vas a vestir y saldremos — sabía que de decirle que lo hiciera en ese momento no iba a lograr más que él empezara a gritar y eso haría imposible que salieran.

Aprovecho ese tiempo para ir a elegir que ropa iba a usar Alfred. Se decidió por un jean, unas zapatillas y una camisa del capitán América, que era una de sus favoritas.

Cuando llegaron, Alfred se sorprendió mucho al ver al niño con el que se había peleado y más al ver que su papá iba a saludar al francés como toda tranquilidad, de la misma forma en la que habla con sus tíos.

Fue por no entender que le tironeo de una pierna tratando de llamar su atención, ignorando al otro niño.

— ¿Por qué están ellos aquí? — en serio no entendía nada y eso le molestaba mucho.

— Alfred, ya no estamos peleados con ello, por favor trata de llevarte bien con ellos — eso no le gustó mucho a Alfred pero como estar con Matthew era mucho más divertido que estar con los adultos se fue a jugar con él.

El otro niño aparentemente no entendía nada tampoco pero si su papa estaba feliz, él no tenía porque meterese. Ya podría hablar del tema con uno de sus tíos o su bisabuelo, él siempre parecía saberlo todo.

Los adultos estuvieron hablando y acordaron que iban a organizar citas de juegos para los niños, para que ellos fueran a la casa del otro a divertirse.

**Hasta aquí llego mi inspiración, espero les guste.**

**Francés:**

**Petit Lapin: pequeño conejo.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Aquí sigo, sé que muchos deben estar pensando que está loca va a renunciar por falta de reviews pero no, sigo y seguiré siguiendo porque estoy enamorada de esta historia y la quiero terminar.**

**Aprovecho para saludar a mi lectora fiel y decir que América es un personaje inventado y la hermana de Gilbert y Ludwig que aparecerá en este capítulo es nyo Prusia.**

**Capítulo 5**

Eileen estaba sentada delante de la computadora haciendo clic en el Skype, tratando de conseguir que su pequeño angelito le respondiera, era lo que más le preocupaba. Su pequeño angelito estaba solo en ese continente, que es tan grande y lleno de gente que podrían lastimar a su niñito. Lamentablemente lo único que consiguió fue hablar con el oriental que le hacía la comida, no de la mejor calidad, porque de ser así no estaría tan flaco.

La cena estuvo menos que pensada por lo distraída que estaba pensando en su pequeño Artie y eso molesto a los otros miembros de la familia, que esperaban las grandes comidas de ella.

— Sé que estas preocupada por Artie pero no tienes que tratarnos así, si tanto te preocupa llámalo por teléfono — dijo Scott pero fue golpeado en la nuca por el padre.

— No tienes que darle ideas, mi amor, es muy caro hablar por teléfono a América, tu niño está bien, nada le puede pasar — en serio hastiado el padre.

Se paró apurada, ignorando a los otros miembros de la familia diciendo a lo gritos:

— ¿Muy caro, te preocupa lo caro cuando nuestro niño está en ese país de locos? Pueden hacerle cualquier cosa, pueden estar tratando de matarlo, pueden querer drogarlo, Dios sabe que está comiendo — estaba en serio histérica.

— Mi vida, tiene a ese japonés que le cocina, no come mal — tratando de calmarla pero fallando horrendamente, ella siguió gritando.

— No está haciendo un buen trabajo, está flaco, ESTÁ FLACO — termino gritando y fue en ese momento que se escuchó el sonido de una llamada de Skype y la madre fue corriendo a atender.

Por poco llora cundo vio a su niño del otro lado que le salieron las lágrimas de los ojos, eso asusto mucho a Arthur que pensó que algo había pasado en la granja.

— ¿Están todos bien, le paso algo a papá? — en serio estaba asustado y mientras que él hablaba la madre lo escudriñaba con la mirada, tratando de encontrar algo mal en su niño y relajándose cuando lo vio bien, se enfureció.

— No, él está bien pero lo que no está bien es que no hayas estado para nuestra charla, señorito. Aquí nos preocupamos por ti, así que dime que es lo que estabas haciendo que no me respondiste las llamadas — esa era una respuesta difícil, dado a que tendría que decirle con quien había ido y en serio no quería.

— Salí con Alfred a dar el paseo del día y perdí la noción del tiempo — eso ofendió a la madre de este.

— Tampoco atendió el teléfono, en serio espero que tenga una buena razón para casi darme un infarto, debería ir a donde estas para darte una buena nalgueada por ser tan malcriado.

— Mamá, ya soy un adulto, eso solo se lo puedes hacer a Finn, estaba caminando y me encontré con Gilbert y nos quedamos hablando, no pasó nada — esperaba que esa si le la creyera y la verdad es que dudo en hacerlo.

— ¿Cómo está? Hace tiempo que no me cuentas nada de él — esperando poder hacer que admitiera si estaba mintiendo.

— Esta feliz, su hermano está en el pueblo y tanto él como el novio están felices, lo conocí ayer y realmente es simpático — feliz de que no tuviera que hablar de Francis.

— ¿No me digas que saliste a tomar con ese pseudo prusiano, tu sabes cómo no eres bueno tomando? — eso ofendió a Arthur que estaba seguro poder tomar tanto como los otros miembros de la familia y eso que el padre era irlandés y tomaba bastante. Claro que prácticamente lo dejo porque a Eileen le molestaba que lo hiciera, eso y que quería fuera responsable y un buen ejemplo para los niños. Aunque estos ya fueran en su mayoría adultos.

— Mami, él es bueno, es un bibliotecario en una escuela secundaria, la que yo trabajo y su hermano es realmente responsable — estaba tan ocupado hablando que no vio a su niño que había ido a ver que estaba pasando, para ver si estaba hablando con su abuela. Porque de ser así iba a poder pedirle su regalo para su cumpleaños o navidad.

Se acercó a la computadora y fue visto por su abuelita que dejo de prestar atención a su hijo para hablarle.

— Nenito, ¿Tu papi te llevo a pasear? — iba a sacar la verdad del niño que no espero ni un segundo en contarle todo.

— Si, fuimos con Matty y su papi, ese que papi llama _frog _— eso escandalizo a Eileen que le pidió al niño que se fuera, este se fue ya imaginándose lo que iba a pasar, porque no era la primera vez que le retaran a su padre por la computadora y por eso se fue lo más tranquilo.

— Dime que no te estás haciendo amigo de un _frog _— lo dijo con un tono de voz que aparentaba ser tranquillo pero se notaba que estaba conteniendo la ira — Fergus, dile a tu hijo que no puede ser amigo de un francés, son en serio inadecuados para él — le grito, él estaba en la mesa, todavía comiendo.

— Claro querida, no se puede juntar con esos japoneses — por lo bajo Brian le corrigió y cuando escucho fue corriendo a la computadora y se puso al lado de su esposa.

— ¿Son realmente como creemos que son? — preguntó curioso, queriendo saber porque la verdad era que nunca había conocido ninguno.

— Al principio pensé que si pero al final nuestros hijo se están llevando bien, por eso no creo que sea bueno que se separen — estaba tratando de ser considerado con su hijo que se estaba haciendo un amigo. No era que no fuera popular en el colegio pero nunca había llevado a nadie a la casa y eso sería algo bueno para él.

— No, no puedo creer que hayas conocido al único francés que sea sensato — estaba en serio ofuscada con que nadie le creyera, estaba segura de que había criado a su hijo para que pensara como ella.

— Mami, Francis no es malo, es solo que nos conocimos en una situación que no era buena para ninguno de los dos, nuestros niños se habían peleado — eso fue lo último que ella pudo soportar y se levantó para ir a la mesa sin decir nada más.

— Creo que tu madre estará ofendida por un tiempo, por eso creo que lo mejor es que demos por terminada la charla de hoy, chau y espero puedas perdonar como te está tratando tu madre, ya entrara en razón — dicho eso apago el Skype y se fue a sentar a la mesa, cerca de su esposa.

— No puedo creer que estés tan enojada con él, por favor, está lejos y si le dejas de hablar ya no sabremos nada de él y eso no es lo que quieres — lo estaba diciendo con la misma calma con la que hablaba siempre pero los que lo conocían sabían que se estaba enojando.

— Pero me defraudo, yo le eduque para que sea un buen caballero y termino amigo de ese albino horrendo y ahora esta con un francés del cual no sabemos nada, en serio, si hasta ahora nos presentó a todos sus amigos y no entiendo porque no nos presentó, ¿o me vas a decir que le damos vergüenza? — eso sería lo que más le dolería escuchar.

— Mamá, somos lo mejor de este pueblo, claro que no le damos vergüenza — dijo Scott en serio tratando de calmar a su madre porque de no hacerlo ella iba a estar insoportable por semanas o meses.

— Scott tiene razón, lo que pasa es que Artie es ridículamente tímido y pensó que diríamos algo que podría molestar a ese amigo suyo, como paso con su ex — recordando lo que había pasado cuando conocieran a Amelia.

Fue uno de los momentos más horrendos en la vida de la familia y para colmo estaban en boda de Arthur.

Esta había insistido en elegir qué era lo que se iba a comer y en serio ofendió a los europeos, que no les gustó para nada eso. Cuando preguntaron porque, ella dijo que la comida de Inglaterra era horrible. Eso hizo que los Kirkland se ofendieran, no solamente la madre y los hermanos sino también el padre que es irlandés, por eso empezaron a pelearse con la novia, casi arruinando la boda pero Arthur los calmó a gritos y todos se sentaron con cara culo.

— Eso fue culpa de ella y teníamos razón, ella no era buena para él, yo le había dicho cuando la conocí — dijo Brian pero lo que consiguió, en lugar de apoyo por parte de su familia fue que lo miraran con cara de enojo.

— Pero la conocimos pocos días antes de la boda — dijo la madre no entendiendo lo que había querido decir.

— Por eso casi no me hablo casi nada en el tiempo que estuvimos ahí — Scott no pudo evitar reírse.

— Son unos idiotas, yo fui la que tuvo que soportar las quejas de Arthur todo el tiempo que estuvimos allí, como soy su hermana mayor, pensó que iba a ser la más sensata — comento Morgana que hasta el momento había hablado poco.

— Espero hayas sido buena hermana y lo hayas ayudado con sus problemas — dijo la madre con leve tono de reproche.

— Claro que lo hice, por lo menos lo escuche hasta que se calló — eso satisfizo a su madre y siguieron comiendo hablando poco del tema.

Claro que Eileen estaba con ganas de ver a su niñito pero eso tendría que esperar.

* * *

><p>Francis estaba feliz de haberse hecho amigo del inglés, la relación había empezado mal pero en ese momento se estaban llevando bastante bien, por eso iba a llevarlo al restaurante del pueblo porque en serio no entendía cómo podía ser que no lo conociera a pesar del tiempo que llevaba viviendo en ese pueblo. Es más cuando le hablara de ese lugar, este no se había mostrado para nada interesado y por eso había decidido llevarlo, aunque fuera a la fuerza.<p>

Bueno no fue necesario la fuerza pero si un engaño, le dijo que iban solo a buscar comida que había pedido y al final logro que se sentara en una de las mesas.

Lo que en serio no esperaba era que Ana María lo mirara con odio y le pidió que se fuera, porque en serio esa persona no era para nada bienvenida en ese lugar.

— Mejor que me vaya Francis, creo que no es bueno que me quede — se estaba empezando a parar pero Francis lo paro con toda la seguridad de la vida.

— Tu no te vas, vinimos a comer y nos vamos a quedar hasta que pruebes la buena comida de este lugar, el dueño es amigo mío, por eso si digo que te quedas, te quedas — lo dijo con mucha seguridad y eso en serio molesto a Ana María que fue a la cocina a preguntar qué hacer.

El se sorprendió al saber que su amigo había llevado a esa persona tan desagradable en su amado restaurante y con todo el enojo del mundo fue a donde estaban ellos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que después de que separaras el grupo de música que teníamos no te iba a volver a ver — lo miraba con odio, en serio no parecía ser el mismo que siempre estuviera sonriendo a todo el mundo.

Antonio y Arthur habían ido a la misma universidad, estaban en años distintos pero fue por el amor a la música que ambos tenían que terminaran formando un grupo musical, con canciones de rock y en el que se vestían como los punks de Inglaterra.

La banda duro pocos años porque se empezaron a pelear, todos queriendo ser las estrellas de la banda y al que más le molesto fue a Antonio.

Más cuando Scott se volviera a Inglaterra y Arthur se negara a buscar otro miembro que reemplazara a su hermano, para colmo este tocaba la batería, cosa que es indispensable para el grupo.

Después de eso se separaron porque Antonio se graduó antes y estuvieron sin verse hasta que se mudaran al mismo pueblo, por esas casualidades divinas, unas horrendas casualidades.

— Antonio, eso paso hace años, solo vine a comer porque Francis insistió que lo hiciera — en serio estaba harto de que actuara de esa forma.

— ¿Se conocen? — preguntó no entendiendo que era lo que porque se odiaban tanto.

Fue Antonio el que contó lo que paso y lo único que hizo fue girar los ojos y el segundo en el que se calló comentar.

— Cuando mi hermano se fue ya te habías graduado y no valía la pena de que siguiéramos con ese grupo, no iba a soportar a otro idiota, ya éramos demasiados idiotas en ese grupo — se iban a pelear por horas así que Francis decidió meterse.

— No traje aquí a Arthur para que se pelearan, solo para que pudiera comer algo delicioso, porque hace años que no sale y no quiero que se quede solo toda la vida — en serio le preocupaba mucho Arthur, siempre solo, siempre tratando de escribir algo que nadie sabe de qué se trata y más porque no lo quiere decir.

— Esta bien, le mostraremos lo que es la buena comida pero si llega a hacer algo raro te juro que lo echo a patadas — estaba en serio harto pero este ahí era su mejor amigo y si Francis decía que quería estar con ese británico iba a aprender a soportarlo.

Bueno eso fue lo que pensó porque en el momento en el que entrara a la cocina se empezó a quejar, hasta Lovino se hartó de escucharlo.

— En serio o te callas o te echo toda esta salsa encima — señalando lo que estaba preparando, en serio estaba harto.

Fue América la que lo calmara, en serio era como trabajar con niños y eso era una de las cosas molestas de ese lugar.

* * *

><p>Gilbert estaba viendo la televisión, estaba un poco aburrido, en serio no había mucho que hacer.<p>

Pensando en esa hermana melliza que estaba trabajando en algo relacionado a libros pero que la verdad no tenía idea.

Tan aburrido estaba que se fue a su computadora, prendió su Skype y vio que su hermana estaba conectada, cosa que no era rara dado a que ella usaba eso para trabajar.

— _¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde? — _no se acordaba de la diferencia horaria pero estaba seguro de que debía de ser tarde.

— _Aquí leyendo una de las novelas más cursis, algo de una tal Susan, quieren que me encargue de que trabaje, puede que tenga que ir a donde estas para hacerlo __—_ era raro porque Gilbert estaba seguro de que donde estaban se conocían todos y él no recordaba ninguna Susan. Seguro era una loca anti social, ni el pueblo se salvaba de esas.

Después de leer eso y no queriendo usar el Skype como un chat, le pidió una video llamada y a los pocos segundos vio a su hermana en la pantalla.

Ella era albina, al igual que él pero tenía el pelo largo atado en una desordenada coleta y se notaba que estaba con el pijama puesto, lo que ratifico lo tarde que era en donde ella estaba.

— ¿Qué hace mi hermano el responsable bibliotecario hablando por Skype? Pensé que estarías enamorando jovencitas en ese pueblo olvidado por Dios — lo decía burlándose, le encantaba resaltar la diferencia de que ella estuviera en una ciudad como era Berlín y él en un pueblito. Nunca había entendido eso, tampoco el trabajo que tenía, si a los dos les gustaba leer pero estar en un trabajo tan tranquilo, eso en serio no le sentaba para nada a lo que ella se imaginaba de él.

— Hoy no pude conseguir nadie que quisiera salir y me estoy preparando para seducir a la persona más guapa del mundo — dijo guiñándole un ojo a lo que ella se hizo la avergonzada antes de responderle.

— Me encantaría corresponderte pero lamento decirte que el incesto no es algo que me guste mucho, puede ser en la literatura pero no en la vida real — tratando de no reírse cosa que era complicada por la cara de exagerado espanto que estaba poniendo su hermano.

— Sé que eres guapa, claro que lo que tienes de guapa es por parecerte a mi pero no podría salir contigo porque mi corazón pertenece a esa hermosa húngara, esa hermosa Elizabeta — lo decía con ese tono de tonto enamorado que hizo que su hermana se riera

— ¿Estás hablando de la que siempre te pega cuando tratas de hablarle? — en serio no entendiendo porque seguía tratando.

— Mira Anya, cuando conozcas a alguien que te enamore, solo en ese momento vas a entender lo que yo siento — estaba tratando de ser serio pero solo consiguió que ella se riera.

— Te juro que si voy a donde estás te ayudare a enamorar a esa loca. Ahora me voy que aquí es muy tarde y esto es demasiado empalagoso para mi gusto — dicho eso apago el Skype dejando a su hermano con la palabra en la boca.

Realmente sería divertido que ella fuera a vivirá Sharon, en serio el pueblo no sabría que lo golpeo.

**Aquí me despido, sepan que los amo a todos mis lectores, hasta esos que no comentan.**

**Y que este capítulo es auspiciado por….**

**Zapatillas Pampero:**

**Zapatillas Pampero, **

**caminas una cuadra se te hace un agujero, **

**caminas un milla y chau zapatilla.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Volví, me costó porque me cagaron en un trabajo y estuve algo deprimida, siempre me pasa cuando me hacen una prueba y me pagan para la mierda.**

**Igual estoy aprendiendo en un curso del estado a usar y arreglar una computadora, lástima que la parte de arreglar es para el tercer y cuarto curso pero lo bueno es que son dos cursos por año, en un semestre es como si pasaras de año y para mi es tan fácil que tendré el mejor promedio, cosa que nunca pude, estoy muy emocionada.**

**Tengo planeado ser una mina honesta, arreglar las computadoras pero si cagar a los clientes, de esa forma me siguen llamando, en serio no lo puedo esperar, eso y la beca pero como no es tanta guita mejor tener el laburo.**

**Para los que leyeron esto, gracias y para los que no sigan leyendo que ya empieza el capítulo que es mucho mejor que mis delirios.**

**Capítulo 6**

Ludwig estaba buscando trabajo, la verdad es que no esperaba poder encontrar mucho dado a que en su amada Alemania había sido militar, hasta que se retirara siendo medianamente joven y no se le ocurría en que pudiera trabajar. Menos porque su habilidad era la carpintería y estaba seguro que era algo que en ese pueblo no sería necesario porque estaba seguro que tenían por lo menos uno que fuera de confianza.

Habría pensado en dedicarse a otra cosa pero la verdad es que muy pocas cosas lo satisfacían como eso y fue gracias al señor Roma que pudiera tener su propio taller no muy lejos del centro del pueblo.

En ese lugar estuvo en contacto con varias personas del pueblo y la que más le impresiono fue la señorita húngara que al parecer odiaba a su hermano aunque este siempre estaba tratando de conseguir una cita con ella.

— En serio no entiendo como ustedes dos pueden ser parientes — dijo cuándo había ido a pedirle que le arreglara una mesa que estaba desnivelada.

— La verdad es que yo tampoco lo entiendo pero es mi hermano y creo que deberías darle una oportunidad — en serio no estaba acostumbrado a defender a su hermano pero estaba seguro que no era tan irresponsable como lo recordaba.

— No me voy a acercar a ese ridículo ni por todo el oro de Fort Nox y espero le digas que me deje de molestar — dijo antes de irse más que enfadada, en serio había espera que se pusiera de su lado y en serio le decepciono que no lo hiciera.

Después de eso recibió un llamado por Skype de su hermana diciéndole que iba a ir a vivir a ese pueblo porque iba a tener que vigilar a una autora de novelas cursis. Al parecer estaba muy atrasada con sus escritos y ella era una de las mejores para encargarse de que los autores lograran terminar sus manuscritos a tiempo.

Se iba a ir a vivir con Gilbert, porque con él se iba a divertir como lo hacían antes y la verdad es que no le dio el corazón decirle que su hermano era mucho más responsable en ese momento y que seguramente no iría a tomar tan seguido.

* * *

><p>Arthur estaba más que asustado, tener a otra persona que supiera su secreto, era algo que había guardado por años y siempre pensó que sería así pero recientemente había estado ocupado con muchas cosas y las cosas que escribía no le convencían para nada. Ya había borrado más de cinco manuscritos y nada se le podía ocurrir.<p>

Lo peor era que no podía recurrir a nadie porque nadie sabía que él era Susan Jones.

Como si no fuera poco le pidieron que la fuera a buscar a la señorita al aeropuerto, seguramente estaba cansada porque no había vuelo directo a Sharon.

Greta esperaba a una persona mucho más afeminada pero lo que se encontró fue a un tipo con cara de culo que estaba vestido de una forma bastante normal, con sus gens y su camisa de color blanca, hasta tenía unas zapatillas deportivas, en resumen, no era para nada lo que se esperaría de un gay que escribiera novelas color de rosa.

Como buen caballero que era se ofreció a llevarle las valijas y hasta sabía dónde tenía que ir, porque el hermano de ella era amigo de él.

Este había querido ir a buscar a su hermana pero había terminado en el hospital cuando la chica de la cual gustaba le pego con la sartén, eso era algo que siempre podría evitar pero ese día estaba distraído y por eso fue que le pudo pegar.

Por suerte ya había salido del hospital cuando ella llegara, tenía unas vendas en la cabeza pero no estaba tan mal.

Cuando llegaron Greta lo abrazo bastante preocupada.

— ¿Estuviste en una pelea en un bar? — preguntó en parte emocionada además de preocupada, eso hizo que Gilbert se riera.

— Claro que fue eso, no fue una mujer la que me pegara por tratar de seducirla, no hay mujer en este mundo que no pueda seducir, eso es algo que no es posible — se rio a lo que Arthur solamente dejo las valijas en el suelo y después de despedirse se fue.

Los dos hermanos estuvieron divirtiéndose toda la noche hablando de cosas y ella retándole por haber tomado un trabajo tan aburrido y nada asombroso.

Estuvieron divirtiéndose tanto que le costó mucho poder despertarse en la mañana e ir a trabajar, fue como una guerra con si mismo para poder llegar al trabajo, claro que lo retaron pero no le importo.

Lo que le importo fue que su amigo fuera a molestarlo porque se había enterado por medio de un alumno como el bibliotecario estaba durmiendo y eso era algo que no era aceptable, era un mal ejemplo para los alumnos y estaba más que agradecido que su hijo no fuera a ese colegio todavía.

Cuando llego fue a donde estaba su amigo y le pego un puñetazo en la cabeza, logrando que su amigo se despertara con un sobresalto, por un lado no esperaba ver a nadie y además el hecho de ver a su amigo inglés significaba que se había dormido mucho más de lo que había planeado.

— ¿Qué paso? — dijo tratando de levantarse mientras se frotaba los ojos tratando de sacarse el sueño de encima.

— Un alumno consternado me aviso que estabas durmiendo y como buen amigo que soy he venido a despertarte — Gilbert no le estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que su amigo estaba diciendo pero una pequeña parte de se estaba agradecido de que su amigo se preocupara tanto.

— Por suerte para ti, nadie que tenga autoridad se enteró, eso debe ser porque le caes bien a casi todos los alumnos de este maldito colegio — no le gustaba tanto que eso fuera así pero por otro lado los alumnos podían ser convencidos a leer más por su amigo, cosa que a veces hacía hablando de ellos de una forma en la que podría atraer la atención de los adolescentes.

— Gracias amigo, te comprare una botella del mejor ron, ese que tantas ganas sé que tienes de tomar — eso era algo que en serio no se esperaba pero la idea le encantó, no podía ir a tomar siempre y tener una botella en su casa sería algo bueno.

— Para demostrar lo buen amigo que soy te buscare una excusa y te podrás ir a tu casa — eso le encantó al albino que se fue lo más rápido que pudo solo parando para abrazar a su amigo, quien negó con la cabeza cuando lo vio salir corriendo. En serio era como un niño a veces.

Después que se fuera pudo ir a avisar al director que la biblioteca iba a estar cerrada porque el bibliotecario estaba descompuesto. Eso fue lo que necesitara para que su amigo se pudiera ir, claro que no había dicho que él ya se había ido.

Terminó su día de trabajo y fue a buscar a su hijo, hasta ahí todo bien, pero cuando llego a su casa vio a la mujer albina que lo estaba esperando.

A Alfred le pareció interesante por unos pocos segundos y eso se debía a que no era la primera persona albina que conociera y en serio tenía ganas de tomar la chocolatada que seguramente le había hecho Kiku, esa que siempre lo esperaba cuando volvía del colegio.

— ¿A que le debo la suerte de que vengas a mi casa? — esa era la forma más educada que se le pudo haber ocurrido para preguntarle qué ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo en la puerta de su casa?

— Estoy haciendo mi trabajo, vine a ver cómo es que el supuesto genio de las novelas románticas trabaja — lo dijo con una sonrisa, esas de las que al verlas uno no puede evitar pensar en el gato de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" ese que tiene un nombre pero la autora no se recuerda cual es y es demasiado vaga como para ir a buscarlo en Google.

— No es nada del otro mundo, me siento delante de la computadora y escribo, eso es todo, no hay ciencia en lo que hago, solo imaginación — en serio estaba con ganas de echarla a patadas pero eso iría contra las cosas que su madre le enseñara y se pondría insoportable de enterarse y no sabía como pero lo haría.

— En ese caso no se explica porque no has enviado nada hace días y no me creo que sea por estar saliendo con alguien porque mi hermanito me habría contado — en serio estaba probando su paciencia.

— Si quieres puedes entrar, tomar un té y leer lo que pude llegar a escribir — todo sea porque ella lo dejara de molestar.

Para su suerte ella aceptó la invitación y entró mirando para todos lados, como si se tratara de hacer una idea de cómo era la personalidad del escritor basada en las cosas que este tenía por las habitaciones que tuvo que recorrer desde la puerta a la oficina.

Donde estaba la computadora que usaba tanto para escribir como hablar con su madre, persona sobreprotectora si es que las había.

— Muéstrame lo que estas tratando de hacer, así sé cómo es que te puedo ayudar para que los dos podamos hacer nuestro trabajo y pueda ir a tomar algo esta noche — esa idea en serio le gustaba, por lo que había visto al salir a pasear, ese era un pueblo con muchas personas de Europa, lo gracioso era que de esa forma se le complicaba extrañar su casa.

De mala gana le mostró lo que estaba escribiendo y en serio que era algo cursi pero aparentemente era lo que se vendía, lo malo era que estaba seguramente con un bloqueo de escritor y esas cosas son difíciles de solucionar.

Una de las ideas es que vaya de paseo pero eso no se puede, no con el trabajo tan atrasado.

Estaba pensando en que era lo que podía hacer cuando sonó el teléfono y ella sin pedir permiso alguno lo entendió como su estuviera en su casa.

— Residencia Kirkland, ¿En qué podemos ayudarle? — dijo ella con ese tono que se escucha tanto en las secretarías ejecutivas y al parecer a la persona que estaba llamando no le gusto que le atendiera una mujer.

— ¿Eres amiga de Arthur, qué haces en la casa de él? — era Francis el que había llamado, la idea había sido originalmente que los niños se vieran pero eso le importó poco y nada cuando escuchara a una mujer atender el teléfono, eso le preocupaba. La idea de que su amigo hubiera conseguido pareja era algo que en serio no le gustaba para nada pero no estaba del todo seguro porque.

— Trabajo con él, no somos amigos pero con lo tierno que se ve creo que podremos serlo — eso en serio molesto al francés.

— Si no fuera porque me tengo que cuidar a mi hijo y después que ir a trabajar iría a asegurarme que no le estés molestando, porque él es muy importante para mi — eso último no sabía de donde había salido pero era algo cierto, en serio le importaba ese amigo suyo, cuanto no lo sabía pero era mucho.

— Que malo porque yo si puedo… — fue interrumpida por alguien y se pudo escuchar unos insultos en inglés británico, dando a entender que le había sacado el teléfono.

— ¿Quién habla? Espero sepa perdonar a esa idiota y no tome en cuenta las cosas que ella estaba diciendo — el escuchar a su amigo en serio le tranquilizo bastante, el enojo se le fue a los talones.

— Soy yo Francis, en serio me preocupe cuando escuche que estabas con una mujer que decía iba a seducirte — sonaba sincero pero Arthur en serio no tenía ganas de creerle.

— No hace falta que digas esas cosas, ella solo es una compañera de trabajo me ayudara con las novelas que escribo — eso era algo de lo que habían hablado poco y no le había contado de qué tipo de novelas o como se llamaban.

— Esta bien pero igual mañana iré a verte mañana así podemos hacer algo mientras que nuestros hijos pueden divertirse — esperaba de esa forma alejarlo de esa mujer, sabía que no era algo bueno pero era lo que él sentía.

Después siguieron hablando hasta que se le hizo la hora de tener que ir a la radio, por suerte su abuelo había llegado y le pareció gracioso que hubiera estado hablando con un amigo, como un adolecente que hablaba con su novia y lo único que evito que le explicara era que estaba apurado.

* * *

><p>Cuando Gilbert se pudo recuperar de la noche y aprovechando que su hermana no estaba fue al restaurante de Antonio. Tanto dormir no le había dado tiempo para cocinar y muchos menos para ir al supermercado.<p>

Entro y fue muy bien recibido por la hermana del dueño, persona con la que se llevaba bien pero a la que sabía no podía acercarse mucho por ser de mal carácter y tener un novio de peor carácter aún.

— Vine a comer esa comida tan rica que hacen tu novio y tu hermano hacen con tanto amor — mientras que hablaba le besaba en la mano como uno de esos caballeros de la películas ridículas o las novelas que su hermana pudo haber llegado a leer. Claro que iba a poner como una excusa que era para el trabajo, cosa que en serio él no se lo creía.

— Sigues haciendo eso y te juro que te voy a orinar la comida — eso pudo haber escandalizado a muchos, de no ser que sabían que eso sería algo que solamente le haría a esa persona porque la encontraba molesta y muchos agradecían que el cocinero no saliera a tratar de matar a ese atrevido pero no lo hizo porque estaba ocupado con un plato que era un poco complicado.

— Una dama como tu no se atrevería a hacer ese tipo de asquerosidades, eres demasiado magnifica para eso — la cara de culo que recibió fue tal que pidió su plato bastante sumiso y mientras que esta se iba empezó a escanear con la mirada el lugar y vio a su amada sentada en una mesa cerca a la de él.

Como siempre se acercó a hablarle, era como una rutina que esos dos tenían, en parte su vida en lo que tenía que ver con ella era como el show del Chavo, siempre los mismos chistes pero al parecer él no se aburría de hacer siempre lo mismo. Por la cara de ella se podía ver que ella si se hartaba de tener que pasar por eso.

— ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me interesa estar contigo ni hablarte? — en serio quería que se fuera pero este no entendía eso, siempre volvía, como la gripe siempre te vuelve en algún momento.

— Solo vine a hablarte, en especial porque mi hermana está en la ciudad y en serio no puedo salir con ella todos los días — eso era algo que en serio no se había esperado, había esperado alguna forma patética pero que le pidiera ayuda con su hermana era algo que en serio la descolocó.

— ¿Tienes una hermana? — fue todo lo que pudo preguntar por lo sorprendido que estaba de escuchar que tenía una hermana.

— Si, es mi hermana melliza, pero claro que yo soy mucho más guapo — ella no le estaba escuchando ese último comentario.

— ¿Se vinieron todos tus hermanos o quedo alguno en Alemania? — haciéndose la simpática, la idea de tener una conocida que fuera del mismo continente que ella en serio le apasionaba. Claro que se llevaba bien con Ana María pero esta estaba mucho tiempo ocupada, entre su trabajo en el restaurante y estar con el novio, no le quedaba mucho tiempo para estar con ella.

— No, estamos todo aquí, para hacer este pueblito un lugar algo más asombroso, aunque sea un poco — de esa forma iba a conseguir que le hablara bien de él y podría ser que tuviera alguna oportunidad, aunque fuera la más mínima con ella, solo le faltaba informar a su hermana que le estaba arreglando una salida con esa chica de la que él gustaba pero claro su hermana era lo suficientemente buena como para hacerle ese favor, claro que iba a tener que hacerle un favor, que tipo de favor no tenía idea pero algo se le iba a ocurrir a ella y estaba seguro de que iba a ser algo que se le complicara mucho llevar a cabo pero todo iba a valer la pena por tenerla a ella, si todo valía la pena por ella.

**Acá está el capítulo, espero no piensen algo como "tanto tiempo espere por esta porquería", bueno si llegaron a este capítulo es que les gusta o son unos verdaderos masoquistas y les gusta hacerse sufrir leyendo cosas que no les gusta. Como el ejemplo de mi novia que por su afán de criticar lee cosas que son reales porquerías, como por ejemplo ese de Harry Potter que escribió esa supuesta ama de casa que lo hizo cristiano, criticando a todos los que no son como ella y me sentí en serio orgullosa de escribirle algo. No fue tan cruel como me hubiera gustado pero si me saque la idea que me había estado rondando en la cabeza, lo que pasa es que yo planeo las respuestas antes de escribirlas, es más llegue a planear conversaciones antes de tenerlas con la otra persona.**

**Espero opinen y mando un beso a mi amada lectora que si lo hace y ya lo había hecho en otro fic pero le mando un beso a los Mexicanos que siempre me dice ese grafico donde puedo ver de donde son mis lectores y siempre es el país de donde tengo más lectores, después están mis compatriotas argentinos, por eso les mando un saludo.**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Hola gente hermosa, sé que tarde pero estaba con exámenes de fin de curso y la verdad es que hasta ahora solo sé que me saque un 9, cosa que no estoy acostumbrada y me encanta.**

**Me enamore del personaje del tío abuelo Stan de Gravity Falls, me encanta lo hijo de puta que es, en serio es único como puede ser tan maldito y casi todo lo que dice me da gracia, es mi ídolo. Amo mucho a Hades pero Stanford Pines es único, nadie es tan estafador como él y por eso lo amo.**

**Capítulo 7**

Elizabetta sabía que lo que estaba por hacer era algo en serio tonto pero lo había prometido y por eso se encontraba en la puerta del idiota que siempre quería seducirla, la razón era salir de paseo con la hermana de este, mostrarle el pueblo. Cosa que en serio no veía como algo importante porque en un pueblo tan pequeño no costaba mucho conocerlo todo pero también podía estar tratando de hacer que la hermana hablara bien de él o que su hermana tuviera una amiga.

Estaba pensando en eso mientras tocaba el timbre y a los pocos segundos apareciera la albina con unos anteojos de sol y un sombrero un poco grande. Se había olvidado lo mal que les hacía el sol a Gilbert y por ende su hermana igual.

— Vayamos a divertirnos que mi hermano se parece a un viejito queriendo dormir — dijo divertida, no era que odiara como estaba actuando a su hermano pero por eso se estaba aburriendo bastante, no era lo que ella se había imaginado cuando llegara a América pero si esta chica era tan divertida como Gilbert le había dicho iba a poder hacer algo.

— Te mostrare el pueblo hasta que sea hora para ir al bar — eran las cuatro de la tarde y faltaban varias horas antes de que puedan ir a tomar algo sin quedar como dos ridículas.

— Le mostraremos a los de este pueblito lo que es divertirse — dicho eso la agarró del brazo y la arrastro, cosa que a muchos que las veían le parecía gracioso.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la casa de Francis, estaba tratando de pensar que cosa iba a hacerle para su niño pero en serio estaba pensativo con lo que le había pasado cuando hablara con la mujer que estaba trabajando con Arthur. Eso había sido raro, que él supiera ellos eran solo amigos, buenos amigos pero nada que llegara a ser algo como para que se pusiera celoso, eso en serio no tenía sentido.<p>

Lo peor era que cuando le había llamado para que salieran a hacer algo entretenido, este le había dicho que no podía porque estaba tratando de que se le ocurriera una buena idea, una creativa y que hiciera que sus libros valieran la pena.

Por eso estaba solo y la verdad es que no se le ocurría nada, no importara cuanto tratara de pensar en que cocinar, siempre volvía a pensar en él y cuando se rindió agarro a su hijo que estaba jugando con su oso de peluche y se lo llevo al restaurante de Antonio.

El español se sorprendió al saber que estaba para almorzar y le preparo lo que él sabía era su plato favorito y lo mismo al hijo de este.

— Es raro verte aquí para almorzar, ¿Qué paso? — le preguntó preocupada Ana María mientras le llevaba la comida. Por suerte el lugar estaba bastante vacío y se podía dar el lujo de charlar con él.

— No pasa nada, solo que todos mis amigos están ocupados, hasta mi nuevo amigo inglés está ocupado — eso era lo que más le molestaba y no entendió porque Ana María se estaba riendo.

— Seguramente se va a desocupar dentro de poco y vas a poder salir con él a tomar, que es lo que muchos por aquí hacen — eso en parte era mentira pero si habría salido a tomar alguna vez con Arthur y más cuando era joven.

— Ya sé que se va a desocupar pero ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que muchos salieron a tomar con él? — no era que le importara lo que Arthur hacía en su tiempo libre, solo que le había parecido raro.

— Nada raro, solo que a Arthur aparentemente no le gusta ir a tomar solo y muchas veces invita a alguien para que vaya con él. Bueno, recientemente no está saliendo mucho porque no quiere ser un mal ejemplo para su hijo, es muy fanático en eso — no entendía bien porque pero el saber más de Arthur le gustaba.

Estaban charlando cuando la puerta del restaurante se abriera y el mencionado inglés entro llevando de la mano a su pequeño niño que se estaba quejando de tener hambre y de cómo su padre se había olvidado de preparar algo y de que Kiku estuviera en su día libre de la semana y no le cocinara.

Cuando Alfred vio a su nuevo amigo fue corriendo a la mesa donde este estaba y sin preguntar se sentó al lado de este ignorando los retos de su padre.

— No puedes sentarte en la mesa de otra persona sin que te inviten, Alfred — dijo cruzándose de brazos en serio enojado con su hijo por actuar de esa forma tan poco caballeresca, nada que ver con lo que él le había enseñado.

— No importa Arthur, es más mejor siéntate y como un poco con nosotros, yo ya estoy terminando pero no me importa que nos acompañen — dijo Francis y después Arthur pidió un plato para él y una hamburguesa. Si estaba en contra de que comiera esas cosas pero no estaba con ganas de pelearse con él y más por el trabajo que tenía que hacer.

— Esta bien, esta vez nos sentaremos pero no quiero molestar — estaba un poco avergonzado por lo que había pasado.

Cuando llego la comida Francis ya había terminado de comer pero pudo esperar a que el inglés terminara porque él era un buen amigo y ese era el tipo de cosas que los amigos.

— Creo que te están sobre exigiendo, no sabía que tu libro fuera algo que se vendiera tanto — en serio no tenía idea de qué tipo de libros escribía y eso que había dicho era para ver si se podía enterar algo sobre eso.

— No voy a hablar de lo que escribo, para mi no es tan bueno y sé que a ti no te gustarían — la verdad era que estaba seguro de que a ningún hombre le gustaría pero veces se podía equivocar.

— Vamos, dime, te juro que no diré nada — dijo tratando de sonar convincente pero fue Alfred el que hablara.

— Lo que pasa es que lo que papi escribe es demasiado cursi y para nenas — eso hizo que el inglés se pusiera rojo.

— No es para niñas, no importa lo que tus tíos digan — indignado con las cosas que su familia decía de sus libros, en serio iba a tener que conseguir que lo respetaran su trabajo.

El escuchar eso le daba más ganas de saber cómo eran los libros de su amigo, eso y que le había parecido tierno cuando se enojara, claro que cuando se había enojaba con él no le parecía tan tierno.

En serio no le gustaba no estar con él cuanto quisiera, porque se divertía mucho cuando estaban juntos.

Después de terminar de comer Arthur se despidió diciendo que iba a tener que ir a seguir trabajando, cosa que a Alfred no le gusto porque eso significaba que iba a tener que estar en la casa y ni siquiera iba a poder hacer mucho ruido porque su padre le retaría diciendo que esos ruidos no le dejan concentrar en lo que estaría escribiendo.

— No quiero ir a casa, es muy aburrido cuando él está escribiendo, en serio no quiero volver a casa — estaba pataleando, por lo que el padre lo agarro fuertemente del brazo.

— Vamos Alfred, no queremos seguir molestando a Francis y Mathew, nos tenemos que ir, la abuela va a llamar dentro de unas horas y seguro va a querer hablar contigo — tratando de convencerlo pero no lo logro.

— Déjalo que venga a mi casa, puedes ir a buscarlo cuando termines de escribir tu libro, del que espero que me regales una copia — pensaba que era un escritor, de esos que no vendían casi ningún tomo pero que seguían tratando y que al parecer la editorial les tenía bastante fe.

Arthur lo pensó profundamente por unos minutos antes de aceptar y dejar a Alfred con Francis.

Solo en su casa Arthur pudo escribir todo lo que tenía planeado, que no era mucho pero si pudo trabajar más de lo que habría podido con Alfred molestándolo todo el tiempo, no es que no quisiera a su hijo pero en serio se le complicaba poder escribir con él en la casa.

Claro que a su madre no le gusto para nada que su nietito no estuviera en la casa para hablar con ella pero cuando le dijo que estaba en la casa de un amigo, esta se tranquilizó bastante pero le hizo prometer que iba a estar ahí para hablar con ella el día siguiente.

En la casa de Francis los dos niños estaban jugando tranquilamente mientras que este estaba leyendo un libro, buscando un tema para poder hablar en su programa de radio, porque en serio tenía ganas de que fuera algo original.

Lo que estaba leyendo era el último libro que había salido de Susan Jones, en serio le gustaba como escribía, lástima que más allá de la foto de contraportada no había nada de ella, era uno de los grandes misterios del mundo y muchas veces se imaginó que fuera él el que lo resolviera.

Cuando Alfred lo vio se puso a reír, cosa que le pareció raro que hiciera eso y fue a donde estaban jugando para preguntarle porque se reía.

— ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso, Alfred? — preguntó curioso a lo que este apuntó el libro diciendo.

— Estas leyendo uno de esos libros, mis tíos dicen que solo las nenas leen esos libros — muy divertido no entendiendo porque estaba leyendo eso.

— Cuando seas grande vas a aprender que las niñas y los niños pueden hacer casi las mismas cosas — Claro que había cosas que no pero por el momento no iba a hablar de eso, no quería que el padre de Alfred lo matara.

Había mucho misterio con respecto a ese libro y por la cara que había puesto el niño este sabía algo pero cuando le preguntó que sabía sobre la autora, este solo se rio y dijo que era un secreto, algo que había prometido no decir.

Por un segundo se le había ocurrido la idea de que Arthur podía conocer a la autora pero lo descarto porque se notaba que el inglés tenía muy poca vida social.

Estaba pensando en ello cuando sonó su teléfono, Ana María que quería saber si podía pedirle una ayudita, dudo unos segundos antes de responder, porque un favor a ella podía ser cuidar de sus niños, que son un montón y muchos de ellos hasta son inquietos, cosa que complica todo.

Por suerte no era eso, era solo una pregunta sobre un tema para algo del colegio, era algo sobre que uno de los mayores tenía que hacer una entrevista y le estaban preguntando si podía hacérsela a él. Claro que aceptó porque la verdad era que ella le daba un poco de miedo pero iba a tener que ser el día siguiente porque en ese momento iba a tener que preparar la merienda para los niños.

Estos comieron y Alfred halago cuanto le gustaban las cosas que este hacía, que eran mejores que las que Kiku hacía y siempre le habían gustado mucho.

Fue casi a la noche que Arthur lo fuera a buscar y se sorprendió mucho Francis al ver lo cansado que estaba, tanto que tuvo que insistirle que se sentara en su sillón, ese que estaba delante de la tele donde los niños estaban viendo una película, una nada violenta para felicidad del inglés que odiaba que su hijo viera ese tipo de cosas.

— La abuela te manda saludos y le gusta saber que estabas en la casa de una amigo — estaba más acostado que sentado, porque en serio que se le había agotado el cerebro de tanto trabajo.

Estaba tan agotado que Francis sintió que no era seguro que se fuera de esa forma a su casa.

— Podrías quedarte a comer, no creo que sea bueno que conduzcas de esta forma — Arthur estaba por negar pero por otro lado, Kiku no iba a ir a trabajar hasta el día siguiente y no había preparado nada por haber estado trabajando, no solo escribiendo sino también corrigiendo trabajos prácticos de los alumnos. En serio le parecía gracioso que los alumnos pensaran que ellos eran los únicos que sufrían con esos trabajos, corregirlos no era algo que le entretuviera mucho.

La comida fue bastante entretenida y cuando terminaron de comer, Arthur se ofreció a ayudar a lavar los platos, claro que Francis estaba con ganas de negarse pero el británico insistió tanto que al final logro convencerlo de que lo dejara ayudar.

Fue mientras que estaban haciendo eso y que vio cuan cansado estaba y cuando terminaron empezó a tratar de convencerlo de que se quedaran, que tenía un cuarto de huéspedes que podía usar, ese que a veces usaba uno de sus amigos cuando estaban demasiado cansados, cosa que era bastante seguido y más cuando se reunían a tomar o a jugar durante la noche, a veces jugaban juegos de mesa, como la noche que se pasaron jugando al monopoly.

— No _frog_, tengo que ir a casa, en serio ya fuimos una molestia lo suficiente, no quiero seguir molestándote más — quería decir eso con mucha seguridad pero un bostezo le arruino todo.

— Tu te vas a quedar, yo te prestare un piyama y te mostrare el cuarto donde dormirás, Alfred puede compartir la cama con Matthew, no creo que le moleste a mi osito — no teniendo mucha fuerza para pelear termino cediendo para sorpresa del francés.

— Solo esta noche, porque no volveré a hacer esto — dejando que lo llevara al cuarto donde espero a que le diera el pijama y después de cambiarse se fue a dormir poniendo el teléfono en la mesita de luz, ya lo había programado para despertarse temprano y de esa forma no molestar mucho más a su anfitrión, que le gustaba estar cerca de él pero no quería molestarlo con sus problemas.

Por su parte Francis estuvo pensativo gran parte de la noche y cuando fue a ver como dormía su hijito paso por el cuarto donde estaba el inglés y lo vio dormir. Estaba muy relajado, mucho más de lo que siempre estaba y en serio le pareció tierno.

Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta cuantas ganas que quería de estar cerca de él, que Arthur quisiera estar con él, eso lo dudaba pero había formas de saber eso.

Al día siguiente cuando se despertó, Arthur se asustó al principio pero al recordar donde estaba logro tranquilizarse y después de vestirse fue a la cocina donde estaba ya el francés preparando el desayuno.

— No sabía que te despertaras tan temprano — dijo ligeramente sorprendido mientras que se sentaba y su amigo le servía una taza de té, — tampoco sabía que tomaras té.

— Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi y muchas de ellas te sorprenderían — al escuchar eso el inglés giro los ojos hastiado.

— ¿Es esa una de tus frases de conquista? Porque de serlo me sorprende que hayas tenido suerte con alguna mujer alguna vez en tu vida — lo dijo con una media sonrisa.

— Eso duele, pero igual ven a comer que se va a enfriar — dijo con un tono que simulaba ser estricto pero los dos supieron que no lo era.

Ver a su amigo desayunar fue algo que en serio le encanto, se notaba por la expresión en su rostro que estaba en serio disfrutando lo que estaba comiendo y eso era algo que le encantaba, lo que no le gustó tanto fue cuando el hijo del inglés fuera corriendo llevando de la mano a su hermoso niño y los dos se sentaran. No le gustó porque comía como un verdadero cavernícola, claro que su padre le retaba pero el niño aparentemente lo estaba ignorando y por la cara del padre, eso era algo que pasaba demasiado seguido.

— Usted cocina mucho mejor que Kiku, ¿Puede ir a hacer el desayuno todos los días? — eso hizo que Francis se riera y que Arthur se pusiera rojo.

— Perdónalo, no tienes por qué hacer caso a las locuras que él dice — en serio estaba haciéndolo quedar mal y no entendía porque hacía eso.

Aprovechando que era domingo, los niños se fueron a jugar al jardín trasero bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres.

Francis iba a aprovechar ese momento para poder charlar con él, pudendo decir lo que quisiera sin tener miedo de que su hijo escuchara algo que no debía.

— ¿Te llevas bien con tu editora? — estaba tratando ser disimulado pero seguramente no lo logro mucho por la cara que puso, esa como de que no estaba entendiendo algo.

— Si, es un poco mandona pero nos llevamos bien — dijo no entendiendo el porqué de la pregunta pero le respondió, porque es lo que un verdadero caballero haría.

— ¿Su relación es solamente profesional? — siendo más directo, a lo que el inglés se rio.

— Claro que es profesional, no estoy interesado en ella, además es la hermana de uno de mis amigos y de salir este se pondría más que insoportable — conocía a su amigo y sabía que podía ponerse insoportable, o el hermano menor de este, del cual no sabía mucho pero se veía como alguien con el que no se debía bromear.

Como se alivió el francés hizo que el inglés primero se extrañara y después se riera.

— Por como reaccionaste cualquiera podría decir que gustas de mi, cosa que sería más que gracioso — eso fue lo que menos espero, en serio se estaba tirando abajo, cosa que no esperaba de una persona como Arthur.

— ¿Por qué eso sería gracioso? — en serio no entendiendo lo que estaba diciendo.

— Yo sé que no soy la persona más guapa del mundo, a veces me preguntó qué fue lo que mi ex vio en mi — mirando un poco al suelo, en serio se sentía tonto admitiendo esas cosas.

— No debes hablar así de ti mismo, eres mucho más interesante de lo que crees y en serio me gustaría saber qué es lo que escribes —eso le gustó mucho a Arthur y no sabía porque estaban teniendo esa charla.

— Esta bien, prometo no hacer eso delante de ti pero no te enojes — tratando de dar el tema por terminado porque en serio no entendía el porqué de la charla.

— Eres una de las personas más fascinantes que haya conocido, por eso no me gusta que te trates mal — eso hizo que Arthur se pusiera rojo de nuevo y golpeara al francés, que era como los de su familia generalmente reaccionan cuando se sienten abochornados.

Eso preocupo a Alfred, que al pensar que su padre se iba a pelear con el padre de su nuevo amigo fue a donde estaban los adultos para evitar que esa pelea pasara porque él era un héroe y esas eran las cosas que los héroes hacían.

— No le pegues, pegar a los amigos está mal — le dijo imitando el tono que usaba su padre con él cuando este se portaba mal.

— No hay problema Alfred, yo le estaba molestando y por eso se enojó pero te prometo que seremos los mejores amigos — dijo abrazando a Arthur por la cintura, cosa que abochorno más al británico.

El pequeño fue llamado por su amigo y al ver que las cosas con los adultos estaban bien se fue a jugar con su amigo, cosa que era mucho más interesante.

Por su parte Francis estaba feliz de estar tan cerca del inglés, le gustaba el perfume que este usaba y como tenía ese ligero olor a té. Podía ser muy estereotipado pero a Arthur le encanta el té y lo toma cada vez que puede.

— Arthur, te voy a ser sincero, te quiero más que como un amigo, no sé hasta que limite sea pero sé que es más que amistad — eso era confuso para los dos y Francis a pesar de ser tan bueno en lo que tenía que ver con el amor, en ese momento no tenía idea de que hacer.

— Podemos tratar con una cita y ver cómo sale — no estaba muy seguro de cómo podía terminar eso pero era mejor que no hacer nada.

— Mañana yo te invito a comer a mi casa, si tu amigo oriental puede cuidar de los niños, claro — Arthur lo pensó antes de responder.

— No tengo problema pero ¿No tienes que ir a trabajar? — termino preguntando preocupado.

— Voy a pedir el día libre, creo que esto lo amerita — la verdad era que no había faltado casi nunca y se sentía con derecho a pedir un día libre, eso y que esto lo ameritaba más que nada. En serio iba a hacer que se enamorara de él en esa cita, por su honor que lo iba a lograr.

**Hasta aquí es lo que tengo, espero les guste.**

**Este capitulo fue auspiciado poooor:**

**Vino Uvita:**

**Uvita, uvita tatata**

**Uvita, uvita tatata**


End file.
